Will You Remember
by cutiechannylover1197
Summary: Sonny and the whole Condor Studios are taking a week off of work. Will that give some time to rest? Will Sonny notice her surroundings more carefully? Some Channy moments here and there. Keep in mind I was in 7th grade when I wrote this. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm sorry for deleting the original version of this so I'm going to try to republish it. I deleted the 1st chapter, so I'm gonna try to remember. If you've read this before and find things that I accidentally left out, PLEASE TELL ME. I might've added a few more details, so yeah. So, here's the re-write of "Will You Remember?"**

* * *

(SPOV)

The economy sucks.

"Due to a conformation conference, all faculty, staff, and crew have to be out," I heard the loudspeaker screech. Tawni was grabbing a few things from the dressing room. I had just finished packing holding my white purse and some leftover lunch. Darn it! I forgot my jacket in the dressing room.

I go in and grab my jacket finding Tawni ready to leave.

"Here Tawni. My new phone number,"

"What do I need this for?" She asked sounding a little rude.

"You remember my old one is now just a shredded piece of metal and glass,"

"Oh. yeah. But I still have your home phone number."

"But you don't have my cell," She agreed and gave me a shoulder shrug back at me and took the slip of paper I handed to her. We said our good byes. We are not going to be in the studio until next week. The conference is going to be that long. Then, as if this day wasn't stressing enough I litterally slam into the person I least wanted to see.

"Ow. Sonny. You damaged my new leather jacket. The newest one out there," He said like it was something to be proud of.

"No time to talk Chad, I need to get home." I said still rushing to the door which was a few feet away from me now.

"Don't I get a goodbye," I stopped instantly and looked back at him. He was staring at me with those deep blue eyes in a puppy face. I couldn't say no to that. As hard as It is for me to admit it, I did give him a goodbye hug. He started talking to me while walking at a pretty slow rate.

"Will the car parked in section 5G move. We are clearing the lots now," That speaker was getting really annoying. I remembered. Uh oh, my car was in 5G.

"Now, I need to go!" He looked at me helplessly as I raced towards the door in front of us.

* * *

(CPOV)

My day has been really bad so far. First, we had to rush rehersal because of some conference, my double cream, whipped, low-fat latte was cold, and everyone sucked at practice. Nothing was good since the whole day. We had to go at twelve today. So after I packed all my stuff, I got some people to put my bags into the car. I was walking down the halls of "So Random" and all of the sudden, a quick moving figure smashed my shoulder. Yes, it did hurt and I rubbed it for a few seconds surprised to find it was Sonny. My arm tingled with pain and joy that she actually touched me there. Heh, we talked for barely a minute, she hugs me. I can hardly get the feeling off my body. Then, her car was about to be towed away, I think. And she rushed out the door faster than lightning. My car was parked way on the other side of the building. After I got to my car, there was no more cars in the whole lot. Now, on my way home. I went on the freeway.

* * *

Where?: Stuck in traffic

Who?: Well, if you ask, it's your home boy Chad Dylan Cooper getting down in LA traffic. Just to make his day worse than it already is.

Gosh! Everything this day has been going on horrible. Except for Sonny. Just a little of her can make my day go all the way around different. My phone started ringing. My favorite tune came one. It was a song I adored. The girl who had the ring tone did not know that it was my favorite. I adored her too. But from afar.

"Ello?"

"Hey Chad,"

"Sonny, what do you need?"

"Do you think I always need something?" She said, I didn't mean it like that.

"Never mind."

"Same here," What was she talking about.

"Never mind," I say again.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good," She hung up after that. I didn't realize that traffic moved forward and now there were at least five cars beeping their horns at me.

I exit looking at my gas tank that was almost empty.

I put on some sunglasses and a leather jacket hoping no one will recognize me.

* * *

(SPOV)

After I got in my car, I looked at the gas tank. It was almost emtpy. So I decided to go to the gas tank. There were a few people there. Then a car pulled up on the other side of the tank. I didn't take notice of who was in the car. But he was wearing a jacket in eighty degree weather.

"Take off the jacket stupid," I almost screamed. He looks at me like I'm a stranger. I look at his car, a convertible. Familiar. Chad.

"Sonny?" Goodness, I bump into him in the hall and then I find him at the gas station.

"Chad? Oh, sorry I didn't mean that,"

"Yeah, I heard." He looks at the tank. "It seems like you can't resist but follow me all day," Jerk.

"Whatever," My tank was full and I drove off a little too fast but not fast enough to get me a ticket. I left him there. I could see his smirk through his huge brown sunglasses. The rest of the day was good for me. When I stopped at the last traffic light to my house, I saw some kids playing in their fron yard. There were two little kids playing in a kiddie pool and an older girl (who I assumed was their sister) was reading a magazine. I looked. There was a picture of my cast in the front with huge words. No way. I raced home to see if the weekly edition already arrived at my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Well, don't own SWAC, and this chapter's going to be a little rough, anyways, hope you can help me out. Send me a message or review it, either way I don't mind.**

* * *

(SPOV)

"Lucy, did you see the cover of "Tween Weekly" this week?"

"No, the magazines always come late a day or two, why?"

"Well,"

"What.. Sonny"

"I'll call back, I think my mom's calling me. Call you soon!"

"Back at you Sonny"

I couldn't think anymore so I hopped into the kitchen and snuck out some double stuff Oreo's and hurried back to my room. It was already 3:00 PM and nothings been happening around here. I guess that's what my mom does when I'm at work. I lay down in my yellow comforters in my bed and looked to the right where my lamp stand was. On it was a lamp I picked out a few months ago when we just moved by a ceramic heart I got for my birthday. Behind it all was the signed picture of Chad. The writing was still clear with his handwriting fresh on the picture. I still remember the day when he gave us all gifts. Who knew Chad Dylan Cooper was scared of a rat. Behind the jerk he is, a lot of the time he's a really sweet guy. Not to mention his big warm heart. Even though I won't ever admit it, he is probably the best actor of our-

"Sonny, are you awake? Someone is at the door for you," my mom softly nudged my shoulder when she got to my bedside.

"Who is it? Why would anyone come at this time of day." I looked at the clock and realized it was only 3:20.

''Fine, I'll go and see."

Without hesitation, I slowly got out of bed and walked over the hardwood floor in my bare feet. I look at who is at the door, but before I even got there I knew who our special guest was going to be.

"Lucy?!"

"Sonny!" She screeched as she came racing towards me.

"Lucy? What are you doing here. I thought I just hung up the phone twenty minutes ago,"

"Maybe I should get an acting job, or you're really gullible. I thought you could here the airplane noise in the background"

"Well, now your here, I could show you what is so wrong" As I dragged her up down the hall.

"What's with the pushy tude Sonny, has Hollywood gotten to your nerves? If it did, you can always stay with me in Wisconsin." I could tell she was teasing. That's one of the best things bout friends, you can always count on them to be concerned or happy about something.

"No, I've just been having a lot of Chad trouble lately. I don't know if it's just me but he's acting up more lately after the talkshow we were on last week."

"What type of trouble, you're always complaining about him, why won't you look for the good qualities in him like, his hair. A field of gold with blue eyes like the sky." She swooned while going on about Chad and his beauty.

"Lucy, stop. If you keep on going, there isn't anything to say about him, is there."

"You're right, okay. What did you need?

"What"

"What"

"Sonny, what did you want to talk to me about. I could really tell your nervous about something."

"What makes you think that?'' I said unaware to my friend. Apparently, she was right. Before I knew it we were in the laundry room. "Ops, wrong door. I must have gotten confused"

"Well miss 'nothing's wrong'. Who gets confused of where is where in their own house?"

"Just meet me at my room, you've been there before." I frantically searched for the words to cover up my big mistake.

When I came up, my hands were full of hot wings, milk, crackers, and some leftover chips I found in the cup board. I tried knocking at the door but failed and almost dropped everything I got.

"Sonny, is that you?" A muffled voice came from inside the room. When she opened the door a few moments later, she squealed with delight when she saw the hot wings and milk.

"So, what have you been doing to entertain yous-elf while I was grabbing a feast."

"Well, I think this room is pretty cool. You've got everything I don't have. A laptop, TV, and you even got a signed picture of The Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Not, a big deal Luc,"

"Not a big deal to you. You see him everyday and I've only been basking in his glory three times."

"What glory, you know he's a jerk"

"To you, he seems like a pretty nice guy. Come on Sonny, admit it. You know he's cute. Before you moved here, I got to adore him with my best friend. Now, I have to convince her he's cute. Sonny, I know you love him."

"Fine, only you know that, but no one else does. I hardly even know that and I'm the one who-" My voice trailed off when I happened to look at the mirror. It reflected to the wall that was facing my back. There was Chad's picture. I knew Lucy was holding it but I didn't know she hanged it on the wall."

"Oh yeah, Sonny. Is it okay if I put that there, I like to say goodnight to him before I go to sleep.

"Sure, that's fine."

There was something that was different about the picture. I took it off the wall and looked at it closely.

"Hey Luc, can you pop off the back of the frame for me" I tried to say with my mouth filled with hot wings.

"Sure thing"

"Sonny, I think you left something here,"

I don't remember anything about a piece of paper. What I did right after he gave me the picture was put it by my bed. I never thought of doing anything else to it.

"Um, maybe Chad left it here."

_Hey Sonny,_

_Forgive me for being such a jerk. Here's something to cheer you up. I don't really know if you will ever find this but I will never have the courage to say this to you in person. Even if you find this whe you are married, please read the following. _

_You make my heart sink in to the morning sun. _

_You will be the only one I fall for, till my life is done._

_With my words and sincere care. _

_I want to let you know that I'm thankful that your always there. _

_Some days are bad, some days are good._

_I'm no hero, Romeo, no Robin Hood. _

_Even though will you except me the next time?_

_I will end this now, cause I ran out of rhymes._

_-Yours Truly, Chad Dylan Cooper_


	3. Chapter 3

(CPOV)

When I got home. I almost slammed my door into the garage and ruined my lounge in there. (Yes, Chad has his own lounge in his garage. It can hold four cars.) When I went through the door into the house. I flopped into the nearest couch. My phone started to vibrate and got a call from Sonny. Why would Sonny want to talk to me when she could possibly avoid me for the whole week?

"Yellow?"

"Chad?"

"Sonny, what do you want, I'm exhausted. Will you let me-"

"Hey Chad, do you remember anything weird going on lately," she interrupted.

"What type of weird 'cause my life isn't usually normal," nice comeback Chad, I thought to myself.

"Listen, do you think anything is going on weird,"

"Sonny, you know that wasn't correct,"

"Chad, you know that the sentence you used just one second ago wasn't in correct English either, so were good,"

"You're good, I'm confused," Was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Sonny, you're wasting my minutes, what do you want."

"Gosh, you are tire-"

"OMG Sonny, are you talking to Chad?" I quickly recognized that high pitched screaming tone. Sonny's friend was staying over I guess.

"Hi Chad, how are you, you're so awesome, maybe the most awesome-st in the world." All I heard was non stop talking in the background while Sonny was trying to calm her down.

"Did you just call to bother me on my break?" After that, I didn't hear anything but the dial tone.

Oh well Chad, I wonder what she needed. She had everything a girl could have. The only random I would ever speak to with respect was her. All of them were always trying to look cooler than they will ever be. No wonder they make such horrible/great comedy. In front of the couch that I was laying on was a glass table with everything I needed. My universal remote control that could do everything in the house. So I picked it up, turned the lights a little lower, closed the curtains, and turned on the flat screen TV over the fire place. There wasn't anything else to do at the moment. As the volume went higher, I decided to watch some old fashion cartoons. Before I knew it, I dozed off into my dreams.

_The set and scene was December, 19, 2002. Chad wasn't in the picture, but familiar people were around the cozy fire lit room. _

_"Ma, what did you get me for Christmas?" A little voice said around the corner. _

_"Well Sonny Allison Monroe, if I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it?"_

_"No, but I still want to know." At that moment, a little girl only nine years old at the most came running down the hall. Her eyes were like Sonny's, the room was filled with the aroama or fresh pine with the Christmas tree covered in glass ornaments and popcorn alike. Presents lined the bottom covered with cotton coverings. Fake snow was all around the tree and garland glittered in the light of the fire. _

_"I'll give you a hint," Said someone which I assume is her mother. "It's purple, and soft. If I say anything else, I'm gonna have to get you a new present. I want it to be a surprise, Okay?"_

_"K Mama, but can I give it a guess? I promise not to tell you."_

_"Fine sweetie." The little girl ran to her room up the stairs and picked out a purple felt tipped marker and a pad of paper that was lying on the floor and started writing in cursive the way you expect a nine year old would. _

_On the paper was a list of things that would usually please a girl her age. A pet purple hippo, bug catchers, and a baby doll was all on her list. But something was on it was not what I expected. Her words were chosen carefully. And it spoke to me like someone begging for a life. _

_For Christmas, I want a wish a wish so everyone could be happy. All the time mama always complaining 'bout somethin' and dad is always saying somethin' is wrong. I just wanna know how to make them happy. _

My phone started to vibrate again and it was Sonny... again. This time it was a text, it said: Do u think u can psbly meet me tomorow?

My fingers couldn't stop moving till the message was over: Anythng 4 u sonny. A few moments later came another text: where can i c u?

Again a shot of energy flowed through my fingers and text back: tht gas station we met in earlier

A reply came saying: tomorow at 4, k?

:sure thing sonny. Was the only thing I could think of putting down. She didn't text back, but I'm pretty sure that was a deal. I would meet up with her tomorrow at 4:00 o'clock.

(SPOV)

''Lucy! Don't scream when I'm talking to Chad, me might come over and barge through my door again and mom's not going to happy about that."

"Sorry, I can't help myself. He is so cute and awesome!" She screamed so close to my ears, I thought my ear drums were going to blast.

"It's okay Luc, I kind of did that too when I first met him. Sure he stole my yogurt afterwards but those freakin' deep blue eyes can trance any girl on this world."

"Thanks for admitting it Sonny. Today's been the best day ever. So, where am I going to sleep?"

"Go ahead, pick where ever you want. As long as it's not in the hall way and away from where my mom sleeps, your good to go anywhere.

I it was probably about 7:00 o'clock then and there was still the whole week ahead of us. We stayed up till about 11 PM playing cards, watching old movies, and catching up with eachother while eating with no guilt. When my mom reminded us that it was getting late. We headed to our room in the hall. Even though we've been here for only about a year, we have enough pictures on the walls to cover the state of Nevada. As I looked at each picture, I saw my life from birth to my first day in Hollywood. The time when my mom gave me my teddy bear that proudly sits by my pillow every night had its own shot candid too. Every aspect of my life was captured and put in a frame. That's when Lucy points out a picture of me when I was fourteen. It was a picture of me addicted to Chad with her by my side eating hot wings while reading some gossip in a magazine.

"Ha, Sonny look at that. How long ago did your mom take that? About three maybe four years?"

"I can't remember that." My voice sounded stupid as Lucy looked at me in an extremely odd way. I'm pretty sure the only time she's used it on me other than that last one she just gave me was when my purple kite got stuck in the tree in my backyard when I was nine.

When we finally made it back to my room from watching some home movies, she layed her sleeping bed by my bed to the right. We started talking very softly under the covers of my blanket when I yawn heartily.

"Well, Miss Alison Sonny Monroe, shall we hit the hay?''

"We shall, Luc, I'm exhausted. See you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

(SPOV)

I couldn't fall asleep yet. When I heard Lucy's first snore,I peeked at the clock. It was almost midnight, so if I wake at about nine, I'll probably be good. I felt around in search of my phone. I knew there were some unread messages in my phone. I was to lazy to look at them when Lucy and I were watching the movies. I grabbed my new phone and looked at the messages. Most of them were from Tawni. Usually, when she says she doesn't need something, she means it. This time, things were different. I could tell that the week would be pretty interesting.

_Sonny, can i meet up wth u l8r?_ Was the first message I had. The other were just continuous repeats of the same message. Once I scrolled down to the eighth one, she put something else.

_Sonny, r u serious? when u read call back _Since it was three past midnight. I decided a tired Tawni was worse than a mad Tawni. That's when I read the time when she text me. 11:45 PM That's really weird, I thought Tawni would like a beauty rest. Because she just text recently, I went into the hall into the bathroom and called quietly in the shower. A frantic voice rang out of the speakers in the phone.

"Tawni, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Ss...Sonn...Sonny! Didn't you hear the news?"

"No, what's wrong? Did Grady get another bad haircut? Or did you have a fashion emergency? Either way, I can't talk long. Or else my mom would kill me."

"Sonny, I'm thankful I can even talk to you!"

"Why, there isn't anything wrong. Is there?"

"What do you think, I text you in the middle of the night with no problem? Yeah right,"

"Tawni, just tell me the problem," I was getting a little impatient with her.

"Sonny, you have Cancer,"

When I heard that, I almost screamed.

"Tawni, how do you know that but I don't, that makes no sense."

Her voice changed to Chad's. "Really Sonny, really?" His voice as a song charming me in my time of peril.

"You know how I feel, I know how you feel. Just say what you need to say and get over with it,"

Then, Chad's voice disappeared and my phone started to ring.

"Hello, I am a part of the LIA, the Liars International Association. We know your secrets and want you to come instantly. My phone dropped from my hands when I see Lucy with an orange in her hand and straggled me in the shower curtains and held me down. She dropped down and my limbs felt numb. I hear my mom coming down the hall. When I opened the door, it was Tawni with hair that was red. I screamed louder than I have ever in my life. Out of my phone, I hear Chad's voice coming out of my phone. That's when Lucy disappears and everything else does too.

I'm in a room of complete white. My clothes were now white, blending in perfectly to my surroundings. The only thing that could distinct me from the rest of the room was my face. My hands and feet were covered in gloves, socks, and shoes. I look around and realize I'm alone. When I turn around, Chad is right there. He was not dressed in all white. His clothes popped out in my face because he had on a black suit, black slacks, with the same huge sunglasses he had on earlier. My head was hurting. I have no idea what was going on and where in the world am I. He looks at me the way he always does when he's feeling good. I could read in his eyes he was delighted.

"Why are you so happy Cooper?" Seeing the huge grin on his face.

"Because, I can't see your clothes, what did you do to them?" He almost whispered out.

I look down at myself and realize my clothes were gone. The feeling of the clothes were still on my skin, but none of it was visible. I closed my eyes while feeling my cheeks burning red and hoped for everything to go away. I open my eyes again and find myself in my bed. My bed was wet and the sun wasn't visible in the sky yet. Thankfully it was just a dream, I kept reminding myself. I tried to turn around to where my clock was but didn't have the strength. Closing my eyes after that dream was hard. When I awoke again, it was already nine o'clock.

That's when I learned that eating pork rinds, buffalo wings, and scarfing down chocolate milk before you sleep is never a good idea.

"Hey, Sonny!" Lucy said in a sing song tone."Someones left you like a hundred messages in your phone."

"Luc, I'm too tired. Can you wake me in like twenty minutes?"

"Sure thing Sonny,"

* * *

I wake myself up a few minutes later. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep. I open my eyes fully this time and look around. What I would usually do on a work day was eat a five minute breakfast and do everything else at my dressing room until Marshal calls us to rehearse or do something. We never had a morning off, that's probably why Chad was so tired last night. I go down the hall and see Lucy making pancakes with my mom in the kitchen. I could already smell Lucy's secret blueberry pancake recipe.

"Hey, mom. What you got for breakfast?"

"Well, sleepyhead. Your friend here made breakfast for all. Want some orange juice?"

"Sure. Wait mom, did you hear anything last night?

"Not that I know of, do you want to tell me something?"

"No, just ate too much last night."

"So does that mean you can't eat any of the pancakes I made Sonny?" Lucy said between my conversation with my mom.

"I'm good now Luc, hit me with what you got."

"Well since you moved away, I perfected it just a little by adding another secret ingredient. Hope you like it,"

When I got the first pancake, I just started thinking of how much has changed since the last time I've eaten one of these. I looked down at it and it looked the same way she prepared it each and every time. A basic blueberry pancake with Cinnamon in the mix. She puts the mix on the griddle and before flipping it, she always put four drops of vanilla on each one. When she flips it, she adds vanilla to it also. When they are finished, they all go on separate plates and are smothered in butter, syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate chips on the top.

"Thanks, you know these are my favorites in the world,"

"No prob, I figured you needed some of this stuff. You've been a downer lately. Anything bothering you?"

"Nah, not really. Just a little unstable sometimes but most of the time I've been feeling okay."

My mom started to talk again about saying she's almost late to work.

"You girls better get this cleaned before I get home, is that clear?" Her stern voice boomed through the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, clear as a summer day." Lucy answered.

"If you need anything, just call my cell. I'll have it on all day just in case. Bye girls." I heard her say as the was nearing her car.

"What did your mom say? I couldn't hear her from back there."

"She said to call if there's any trouble, which will not happen. Okay Lucy?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. You don't have to tell me that stuff anymore. My common sense has gotten better." She said beaming with a proud look in her eyes.

"Good to know."

"Hey, Sonny. Mind checking your phone? I looked at if to see the time and you have like a gazillion messges."

"Who were they from."

"You know I'm not that nosey, I didn't look. I was just waiting for you to wake up to tell you."

So I looked at the messages. It was a fury between Chad and Tawni's texts, and a bunch of junk. I don't think my mom would be too happy if I answered all of these. Most of them were junk anyways. The ones from Tawni was talking about a fight between Nico and Grady. Apparently, when they packed up to leave, Nico left his double bean and cheese burrito. At least he thought it was his, it was actually Grady's. So they started getting into a burrito fight. I could also tell Tawni was pretty tired because many of the texts made no sense to me.

"Hey Luc, what does _Nco and GD nd teep _mean?"

"Maybe Nine co. and Grady needs toilet paper?"

I couldn't do anything but laugh. After she took sense and noticed what she said, she started laughing like crazy too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own SWAC. : ( Sorry if this one is a little long. I couldn't stop my hands from typing. **

**

* * *

**

(CPOV)

"Tawni, just give me her number?"

"Who's number, what? Chad why are you calling me?"

"Who do you think I was talking about, Madonna." Tawni didn't respond to what I just said and I was getting bored of this guessing game.

"Sonny,"

"Oh, Sonny's number. Why do you need Sonny's number. I know, because you want to flirt with her over the can't survive without hearing her voice for a whole week. Can you Chad Dylan Cooper." She started to ask so many questions like it was her business.

"Of course not."

"Then why do you need her number!"

"Because," I couldn't come up with any good excuses yet.

"Because," she sounded like she was going to finish my sentence, but I cut her off

"Because she dropped her phone, yeah, she dropped her phone."

"So you want to call Sonny's phone to tell her she dropped her phone."

"Yea-"

"Chad, I know a lot of idiots but- you are something else,"

I didn't catch on to what I said till Tawni said the word idiot.

"Just give me her phone number,"

"Which one, her home or cell?"

"Both,"

"Fine, I'll give it to you," Finally, the word's I've been waiting for her to say. The words I've been waiting for since I even punched in her number.

Now I finally have her number. I still wanted to call her just in case, but not in her cell. Still I wanted to make sure so I left a few messages to her cell. Okay, a lot of messages but just to be sure. After I left her like probably thirty messages, I called her home. Tawni told me that her mom would've probably left her house an hour ago. I called, but no one answered. I try calling again, still no one answered. I waited a couple more minutes while doing nothing but pacing around the room. When I ran out of patience, I was about to call her again, when my phone rang. It was Sonny.

"Chad,"

"Sonny, hey I wanted to talk,"

"I know, you left me so many messages that I can't possibly return an answer to all of them,"

"Well, you still remember you're going to meet me at the gas station."

"How can I forget. I have so many messages, that it would probably take a life time to delete all of them."

"Okay, just making sure. See ya."

"Sure-"

"Sonny, is that Chad? Oh my, oh my, oh my. I can't believe it's you again! How are you, I still can't believe it's you. Are you going to do something. Maybe eat-" Here comes the obsessed Chad fan.

"Sonny, is your friend staying at your house again? This is the second time I've called and someone started screaming."

"Yeah, she's staying for the week." That last sentence made me worry a bit. Will she still show up? Of course she will, she told me she will. But will she?

"You're still coming, right? Cause if your busy or something. I can talk to you some other time." I suggested, trying to blend into her schedule.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure that I could squeeze you in my schedule, I barely have anything to do anyways."

"K, are you still absolutely sure?"

"Yes Chad, when was the last time I said yes and it ended up being a no." That made me start thinking. I didn't notice that I stopped talking.

"Hello? Chad, are you still there?"

"Um. Yeah. I gotta go, I think someones at the door." Another lame excuse I panicked.

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

Whew, that was the worst talk I've ever had with a girl. First, I made lame stupid excuses. Even she must have thought I was a dimwit or something like that. No one was really at the door, but I looked out anyways just to get some fresh air into my lungs. I went up my wood stairs up to the second floor. I looked around and thought how different was Sonny's house from mine. She lives in an apartment, I live in a humongous house to myself. She is always doing stuff by herself and I always have people doing it for me. I wish I could be more like her. Always with a good attitude looking at the best of things. I go to the living room that looks more like a pool bar, without all the alcohol. (my mom didn't raise a fool) And slouched down into the couch and got myself a cold water in the mini fridge on the table to the right. This was my hang out place. It was the place that I always go to when I have problems. Why? Because it has everything a guy like me wants. I put my feet on the coffee table in front of me and rest. I left the radio on and heard some of my favorite tunes. Ever since I was little, my parents raised me on oldies. Naturally, I like them. I fell asleep to "Don't Stop Believin".

My phone started ringing, I realized I was sleeping pretty heavily there. I look at the clock. Uh oh... It's already 3:50? Gosh, I really gotta hurry up and got moving. I was still in my napping clothes. That wasn't good. If I was going to get out of the house and meet up with Sonny, I've got to look at least decent. I raced to the car and didn't notice that my shirt wasn't on till I got in the car and to look at myself in the mirror to check. So I ran into the house quicker than lightning and finally made my way out of the driveway. My phone. Where did my phone go. Man! I forgot it in my other freakin' pants. What the freak, I'm gonna be so late. I didn't bother putting my car in park. Before I got out of my driveway. I drove up and ran to get my phone. Going down and up again gets a guy tired. I hope Sonny will forgive me. When I got the first stoplight before the freeway, I looked to the left and right. I had about three minutes before it was four. Cruising down the highway until I get to the exit that led to the gas station. My tank was still full, but I wouldn't mind seeing Sonny anytime she wanted to. My phone started ringing again, Sonny.

"Hey Chad, where are you?"

"I'm almost there, stuck at the traffic light. Are you already there?"

"Yeah, I just arrived."

"Hope you had a smooth ride there,"

"It was good, just like every other car ride I've had," Even if I couldn't hold my breath, I could barely breath when ever she talked.

"I 'm getting there. You should be able to see my car by now. Right?"

"Yeah, I see you."

I spotted Sonny also. She was by the convenience store drinking some 7up and eating a bag of Doritos.

"Couldn't wait to eat?"

"Chad, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, if you want to know drive after me. If you want, I'll pay for gas.'

"My tank is full. No need to fill it up."

"Well, you don't know how far are we going,"

"No, but, I don't think we are going to get too far. Are we?" The word we made my heart sink and almost lost me off track.

"Just, fill your tank to its fullest. You're going on a trip."

"How about Lucy? I told her I would be home in an hour."

"We will be back in about that time."

"Don't you remember that we're in Hollywood? There's probably going to be traffic when we start heading home."

"So now you have an excuse for being late, now come on."

"Okay, but we have to be home before six. That's when my mom comes home. She doesn't like it when I'm not home after that."

"What ever you say Sonny, now come on. If you keep talking, it will be six before you know it."

"How am I going to get there? I have no idea where you're going to take me."

"How do you want to get there? I'll give you a choice Sonny. You can follow me in your car, or car pool with me. Your choice."

I could see in her eyes she was thinking this one through very carefully. After about twenty seconds, she hesitantly but sure fully said she would car pool.

"Yes!" I blurted out, without notice.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"Wait," she said for like the eight hundredth time.

"Where do I leave my car?"

"You can leave it in my garage. It's not too far from here. Plus, my house is up north. Where we are going."

"Thanks,"

"For what? Leaving a car in someones garage isn't such a big deal."

"But you doing this for me is, why are you doing this for me?"

I really didn't know what to answer with that but I tried to put the right words together.

"Because, there isn't anything to do. And I see you are free for the night. May I say Miss Monroe?"

"Well, sure. If you want to say it like that.

After we went to my house to put her car in one of my garages, a small smile started to creep up my face. I knew she could see me so I tried to turn my face away from her. I quickly glanced at her and saw that she was looking at me. I could tell she was because now she was trying to cover it up by looking the other direction. Her hair flipped as she turned the other way. My car wasn't the cleanest car in the world. But I would never let anything ruin it. She put her elbow on the side of the door and leaned her head against the window. Even though it was a convertible, I could smell her perfume. The aroma spreading as the wind hit our faces as we were getting out of my driveway. It was going to be a good day.

(SPOV)

I couldn't help but blush when I though of all the things that just happened the last twenty minutes. He's a sweet guy but would never admit it. When I first got to his car, I noticed something right away. The music. It was my favorite kind. My mom and dad were always singing to oldies when I was little and my mom is still bustin a move or two to those old hits of the 60's, 70's, and 80's. I couldnt' help but look at him, even if it was just for a couple of seconds. Bad timing was what I had. He happened to look at me at the same time. I quickly turnied away as my cheeks turned red again for like the billionth time today.

We drove for a while and the traffic was starting to die down a little. We were going somewhere I've never been to, which is probably the case because I haven't been living here for long.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as the song "Lean On Me" started playing.

"Well, we are going to the place I lived in when I was about five years old."

"How do you know where you lived when you were five?"

"Because, my parents live nearby. So we visit the place often. I hope you like it."

We've been on the road for about twenty minutes when he exits. The exit looks no different than all the other ones back in Hollywood. There were a few more trees, but other than that, it looked like a normal suburb. I looked at him again. He was concentrating on the road but at the same time mouthing the words of the song that was going on.

"You like oldies?" I asked him.

"Why, you don't?" I knew now that there are a lot more in common between the two of us.

"I love them. Not, to be weird or any-"

"No, Sonny. I love the oldies. My parents have been playing them since I was really young. It's like I-"

"Grew up on them?" I finished his sentence. We both smile as he turned a sharp right, which made me gasp a little. The incline of the road got steeper as we started going up hill. He stopped at a small clearing where there were no trees. I looked at him fully now and he was looking at me straight in the eye.

"Now we can talk." Was what Chad said before I could move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes, I forget to put this. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

(CPOV)

After we drove for a while. I finally stopped at a spot where my family and I always parked at to watch the fire works on Independence Day. She seemed a little surprised when I stopped at a place where there are no trees or anything to block us from any passer by's.

"What do you mean by 'talk'"

"What I mean by talk is you,"

"Me?"

"Yes you, who else do you-"

"Go on!" She still seemed rushed like the way she was in the studio a few days ago.

"Well, I think I left something to you. I don't know weather you found it or not, but-"

"Does this thing happen to be on paper?" I think she was on to me but I continued on.

"But, if you didn't I'll give you more time."

"No, Chad. I'm pretty sure I found whatever you are talking about." She pulled out a piece of paper from her white leather purse. As she unfolded it, I recognized it immediately. I looked behind me so I can get some breathing time when she taps me on the shoulder.

"Chad, is this the 'thing' you were talking about?" Her voice sounded like she was talking in a joking matter.

"Well, read it to me."

As she started reading, I remebered the day when I gave it to her. Hoping she would find it.

"Dear Sonny, forgive me for being such a jer- Wait, Chad. Do you really want me to read the whole thing again?

"If you want to," I just wanted her to know I'm sorry. I looked over her shoulder and saw the paper. It looked the exact same way it did when I tried to take over their prop house.

_Forgive me for being such a jerk. Here's something to cheer you up. I don't really know if you will ever find this but I will never have the courage to say this to you in person. Even if you find this whe you are married, please read the following. _

_You make my heart sink in to the morning sun. _

_You will be the only one I fall for, till my life is done._

_With my words and sincere care. _

_I want to let you know that I'm thankful that your always there. _

_Some days are bad, some days are good._

_I'm no hero, Romeo, no Robin Hook. _

_Even though will you except me the next time?_

_I will end this now, cause I ran out of rhymes._

_-Yours Truly, Chad Dylan Cooper_

"So, how do you like it?" I tried saying in a full voice but it sounded more as a squeak.

"I love it, but why would you write it to me?"

"Why wouldn't I write it to you." She started to think of what I just said.

"Sonny, you know that was a rhetorical question. Right?"

"Sure, right."

I couldn't stop myself again and started staring at her again. I'm pretty sure she didn't see me because she was looking outside. It was starting to get chilly and I could see her shudder a little. The moon was starting to be visible in the late afternoon sky.

"Need a jacket?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a little nervous here. Hey, when are we going back?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I use to live in Wisconsin and the Summers are no where close to the temperature here. It's practlically freezing there."

"Only if you're very sure."

"I'm supremely sure and cross my heart and swear to my mom."

"When are we going back?" She asked as if time was getting faster as we kept on talking.

"We are going back when you tell me how you like the poem."

She started thinking for a while and when she started speaking, it sounded like a heavenly voice.

"Chad, I'll tell you tomorrow, and that's a deal."

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Goodness! It's almost six, don't you think we'd be heading home by now." She interuppted in the middle of our little fine/good game.

"Fin-"

"Chad, just take me home,"

"Whatever you want Miss Monroe. As long as you tell me how you like the poem." She was silent after that. As the sun started fading in to the west horizon, I thought of this day. We were doing mainly nothing out of the ordinary for an hour and a half. I finally get a chance with Sonny alone but waste it on a deal. Well, a deal is better than nothing. Sooner or later, I started seeing the signs of Hollywood. Lights, paparazzi, people walking up and down the streets doing nothing but adoring the ones they only know from TV or movies. When we got to the stoplight that led to the freeway home, I put my hand on hers. Her hand pulled back quickly but then came back. When the light turned green, I quickly let go before anyone noticed who was in the car. Too late. I heard screams from the sidewalks saying our names. Questions started flowing up and down the street. It was chaotic, I was more than greatful when I see my street. When I finally got to my house, no one was following us. Why? Because, the 'Greatest Actor Of Our Generation' has to live in a gated private community. You don't find houses this fancy on any old street.

"Thank you again Chad,"

"Why.. again?"

"You have given me something to think about to get my mind off distractions."

"What type of distractions?"

"Like it's any of your business, besides. We are exactly on time. Now I have to hurry home. If I'm not home by six, Lucy will start panicking and my mom would ground me for like a year. That's what she did last time."

"Doesn't she know there are other people who care for you?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. As I headed towards where her car was parked, I talked more about where I took her.

"You know, you are the only one except my family who know about that place. Don't tell,"

"I promise I won't. Plus, if anyone from 'So Random' found out about this, I'm pretty sure they won't be too happy."

"Well, Tawni might not," Uh oh, wrong thing to say.

"What? Tawni has nothing to do with this. Right?"

"You are right, but she did give me your numer,"

"You already had my number, why did you need it again?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Chad." At least I know something, I was going to see her again.

* * *

(SPOV)

I arrived home at 5:53 that afternoon. Lucy looks like she's been somewhere.

"Where have you been Luc?"

"Not much really. Everything here looks the same. Even the trees look like a bunch of minions from the planet 'Palmentian'"

"Real funny. I just took a trip away from here. Not too far away any ways."

"What?" She questioned back at me.

"What do you mean what?"

"Never mind. Yeah, never mind."

"Well, who did you go with?"

"Go where with who?" I tried to cover up my excitement from the short road trip I just had with Chad. Ha, that rhymed.

"You went somewhere with Chad, didn't you? I think she knew.

"Pshaw, why would I do that? What gave you that idea?"

"Well, it looks like you have been in a wind tunnel for twenty minutes! What did you do, go skydiving? Really girl, you need to clean up,"

"How about if we do make-up instead?" I tried to get off the subject. Ever since I was little, I figuired out it was very easy to distract Lucy.

"Sure,"

"Okay, let'd do this."

_an hour and a half later_

"Do you girls want to eat dinner now?" My mom asked us from the kitchen.

"Sure Mrs. Monroe, what do you got?"

"Well, I have some chicken that I could heat up really quickly?"

"We already ate chicken last night. Do you have any leftover pizza?"

"No, but we have frozen pizza, go ahead in the kitchen and help yourself." I was thinking, hmmm. I think we should get the Pizza.

"Luc, how does the pizza sound to you?"

"Great, just help me get it out of the fridge. I really don't know where it is," We had a great time baking the pizza and eating the pizza while watching another movie.

"How does '17 Again' sound to you?"

"I already watched it like a billion times!" She almost screamed. I thought surely that the neighbors could've hear her.

"Luc, I live in an apartement now, there are people next door who might hear you and call the police," I teased at her.

"Fine, if I'm not welcomed to scream. I'd rather go and get all the pictures of Chad and shove them in your face, unless-"

"Fine, just pick a movie and eat."

We had a great pizza, but it was too big. Lucky for us, my mom didn't eat any dinner yet and took some of the slices off our hands.

"Well girls, once this movie is done, you better go to sleep. It's already nine o'clock.

"Okay mom, I promise."

"Good, I take that word by word." We watched the movie and drank some milk from the fridge. After I took a shower, Lucy set up her sleeping bed and almost went to sleep instantly. I did not.

"Luc, are you still awake?"

"I'm now, what do you need Sonny? It's still 11:00. Call me in the morning. I couldn't help myself so I looked around my phone. I still didn't read Tawni's messages. None of them made sense, but I intended to figuire out what they ment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I won't be usually updating on the weekends. On Friday nights, and Saturday (the whole day) I have the Sabbath to keep. So I usually won't update on a Friday or Saturday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, i don't even own my own phone.**

* * *

(SPOV)

As I searched through all of Tawni's messages. They still made no sense to me. I decided to put that away and try to figure it out in the morning. I couldn't help my self to not think of what happened today. The smell of leaves are still lingering in the air and won't leave me. It was like our second date. Wait! I will never date Chad Dylan Cooper. Not a date, it's an outing? I don't know. He put his hand on mine. I couldn't get the feeling of my fingers. I needed to tell him in a unique way. Maybe a song. But how will I give him a song? I'm fresh out of ideas. But I'll just write the song down anyways. I have a tendency to forget that stuff a lot. It might not be the right song but at least that's better than waking up Lucy. I want to let the girl sleep through the night.

_You seem all tied up_

_I guess I'm just out of luck_

_You kiss me one last goodbye_

_I might just think it over twice_

_You break my heart too many times_

_I still look to the future just to find, you._

_Please think it over again._

_Look at the past and all I messed up_

_Seems like tonight I'll need all my luck_

_2009 still, ending close, hold me as you _

_never had so_

_I will be yours, you will be mine _

_standing at my frond door, not even trying_

_Close my eyes again and see that was the past_

_Never again will I fall in love so fast._

_You say words you don't even mean_

_I try not to lie but my heart tells me_

_to move on, just let go, above the_

_light that I know just hold me baby_

_tell me again_

_Please think it over again._

Na, that doesn't seem like the right song. But, I guess it's an okay breakup song? I'll just think it over. We have a few more days of break till we have to go back to the studio. It was getting late and the bed was starting to feel like a prison not letting me get my sleep. Then, a thought popped in my head. I shouldn't but I have to. So I did. I text Chad at midnight. Just as I expected, a text came back almost immediately. He couldn't sleep either and I just knew it. It was a whole conversation going on and on. I just gave up and told him to use my email to talk to me instead using my texts for the month. So I took my laptop from the desk in the right corner of my room which is right by my closet and started chatting with him on my email. I don't know but time wasn't a detail in my life at that moment. Here's a conversation that we had that night.

_hi Chad not asleep ethr?_

_Nope, I cnt fall asleep, I even have music going on and my blanket heater at the minimum, I just can't fall asleep._

_Me neither, I cnt clear my head._

_Same here. _

_So, did u find a way to tell me of how much u like the poem?_

_Well, I got an idea, but it has to wait till Monday._

_Why Monday, we have the rest of the week to talk it out._

_Because, I need time._

_Okay Sonny, take your time. _

_Thanks_

_Wait! By the way, your time starts now and ends the day after tomorrow_

_What_

_Bye._

Ugh. That Chad Dylan Cooper, always ready to push my buttons, even if it was past midnight. I look at Lucy who is still asleep. I try writing another song, that hopefully won't make it sound like I want to break up with him. Not that I would ever date him, just saying. I needed my guitar, one problem. I can't play guitar when the whole house was sleeping. Problem solving. I layed my head onto my bed and closed my eyes and thought of all the possibilities to say I love it. I didn't notice, but I drifted off to dream land before I could even finish the chorus.

(CPOV)

I came home with the excitement still in my breath. Everything turned around all of the sudden. No longer was this week a bad week, it was amazing. I want to so badly look at her again and call her. I'm pretty sure that she was sleeping so I decided to give her a rest. Plus, she spent some of the day with me anyways. I wondered if she wanted to spend more time with me too. It was never enough. The only reason why I always bother her is so I can talk to her, it's just something she probably won't understand. Right? I don't know, I just make excuses to myself, of course I wanna talk to her. I wanna be with her. I don't know. Ugh! Then I got a text. Who would text me in the middle of the night? Later we started chatting at the computer and I lost track of time badly.

_cnt sleep, can u?_

_No_

_why u txt me_

_cus, not mch 2 do_

She mentioned about my poem, I hope she likes it. If she doesn't I'll just throw my life away. It's not worth living with her dissapointed. I turn the lights and and go to my closet to see if there's anything else to do. Even if that thing to do is past midnight on a Wednesday. I search through the jackets, polo shirts, shoes, my guitar, and just chill clothes. I coudn't fine anything but clothes, I usually expect something to drop in there sometime. I guess I cleaned it well. It's the only room in the house I don't allow anyone else to come in. All I found was a piece of trash paper that I'm pretty sure was useless. I don't have a trash can in my room so I put it on my bed side table. Never had I noticed that my table was getting pretty full of junk. I took them one by one sorting through them carefully so that I won't throw important things away. There was an empty pad of paper and a pink gel pen. Why was a pink gel pen on my table? The only odd one out of my closet was a guitar, so I carefully took it out and started playing. My hands couldn't stop writing words and chords on the blank piece of paper which would someday would turn into something. After I did that for almost half and hour, I decided it was late enough to stop and get into bed. I put the guitar under my bed and wait for the morning in my sleep.

_In Chad's dreams_

_"Portlyn, what do I do?"_

_"What do you do? What do you mean what do you do?"_

_"What?"_

_"Okay never mind." Man sometimes Portlyn gets to my nerves._

_"Hey look, there's Sonny. Catch you later Port,"_

_"Yeah, steal her heart champ,"_

_"Real funny,"_

_"Nothings funny now." I saw Sonny, she looked like she was just crying. Her eyes red and none of her cast mates were sitting near her._

_"Sonny's feeling like a storms comin'?" I tease her. She bursts to tears when her casts screams at me. I felt really bad but had nothing to do about it. I knew if I kept talking to her, it would just get worse._

_"You see she's in a bad mood! Why did you even think it was okay to talk to her?" Tawni screamed at me. I knew all their names but never had the time to actually call them by name._

_"Yeah, just go where ever you want. But now isn't the best time to talk to Sonny," The tiny quirky one squealed at me._

_"I didn't mea-"_

_"Chad, just leave," Nico said very rudely to me._

_"Fine,"_

_"You know Sonny isn't here to play your fine, fine, good, good, game."_

_"I know, can't a guy just say fine because he needs to?" I knew I was speaking against my own words. The only time I usually said fine is if Sonny is around and I expect her to reply to me. Fine._

Ahhh, Sonny it's okay! I looked around and it was still five in the morning. Not again. I can't believe it's just a bad dream, another bad dream, it's fine. I look around and reach around for an extra pillow. Where are the stupid pillows? Gosh, it's going to be a frustrating night. 'Just turn on some music'. I made a mental note in my mind. I decide just to get a glass of warm milk might calm me down for a while. I went down the stairs in my bare feet not caring to put on slippers or even socks. Then headed to the fridge and pulled out the milk. When I wanted to put the milk on the island, there was a pile of papers. Oh yeah, the mail probably already came. I look at them and sure enough was there mail. Bills, invitations, and whatever business I have to do. I open each one carefully not caring weather the sun was getting higher into the morning sky. While sneaking a cookie out of the cup board, I was pouring a glass of milk in my clear cup and reading mail. That wasn't a bad way to start anyones day, but if the mail is bad that's a different story. I look carefully again to see if I saw the right mail. Closely I examined the piece of paper. Writing I didn't understand was all over it. When I scanned it for like the eighteenth time, there was a small glitch. It was my neighbors. Wait no, it's not my neighbors. My neighbors wouldn't know this person. I tried to make out the words on the front of the envelope in the dark but just decided to read it in my room. I read the name clearly printed on the front of the envelope in the light of my room. _Sonny Alison Monroe_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update on Sunday. I wish I could but I was a little busy doing reading. Hehe. Yeah, so I basically ran out of ideas. For the people who are actually reading, can you please help and give me ideas? Thanks for the faithful readers who are reading whatever I come up with in my spare time. The reason why I updated last week so much is because I was on break for the week. Hope you like the next chapter. Sorry but this chapter doesn't have a lot of Channy :(**

(SPOV)

I woke up to the sound of my cell vibrating a pulsing pattern. I can't believe he would even text me this early. Awh, who cares. I'll just answer him in a mannerly time, which would be when the sun was above the mailboxes. Does that jerk have to text me everyday of the week? I doze back to sleep and awake no less than twenty minutes later to hear the phone vibrating again. Oh man, I forgot! I need to write him a song. The thought raced through my mind, where did the thought of a song come from? Last night, the music playing in Chad's car. What? I found myself pondering in bed long enough for Lucy to awake.

"Sonny? You're already awake. What time is it," Her voice still a small croak from waking up just a few moments ago.

"Well Luc, I've been awake for only.. what? I've been awake for more than an hour?"

"I guess you have, now stop answering my questions with more questions."

"Fine, but only if you do the dishes this morning. K?"

"K, but you have to prepare the breakfast today."

"Deal?"

"Deal,"

We both dress after finishing up deals that made no sense. After what seemed like ages of talking nonsense, she changes the subject pretty strongly.

"Hey, Sonny. What you doing at a gas station yesterday?"

"Gas. Station?" My words came out slowly but surely.

"Yes. Gas. Station. Do they call them differently here?" We were going down the hall, no warmth smell of anybreakfast items, no lights on either. Mom would usually be at the table by now. The atmosphere was quiet and still. Nothing seemed alive at the moment. It was unusually chilly when I steped into the kitchen. On the stove was a small pink post-it note that had my moms recognizable handwriting on it.

_Sonny, I'm going on a trip for the day. Will be back tonight. Feel free to anything_

"Well, my mom isn't going to be here for the day. Wanna go out for breakfast. Heck, this is the last day you're staying over, pick wherever you want."

"Sure," Her voice was questionable, but I decided to let that go and enjoy my last day with my best est friend in the world.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Well, I don't know really. I haven't been here as long as you have. Plus, you haven't been here long at all." Her statement was true, but there were places I know of. It's not like I've never been out of the house unless it's to go to the studio.

"Okay, just get dressed. We're going to see what we can get our hands on. Let's just consider it a girls day out."

"Sweet, just wait. I need to get ready." The girl was no different as she was the day I met her so many years ago. Her voice shrieked in laughter as she searched through her brown luggage that she dragged along looking for something to wear. I was waiting in the living room when she burst in delight with a bright orange top that was ruffled on the shoulders and chest with blue jeans that were torn along the bottom. I'm guessing she did that, not the store where they on purposely "distress" the jeans. Also, she was carrying a small brown purse with her hair tied up in a ponytail. After she got dressed, I picked out something with her help. I had a purple cashmire top and black slacks, over it all was black cardigans that made my shirt look layered.

"You look good right now. Come on, or else we are going to miss the breakfast hours. I didn't notice how fast time flies when the clock struck at eight thirty.

I walked to the back of the apartment smelling the scent of the morning air as I made my way to the parking spaces that we were permitted to park in. From where I was, I could see my car, it was a black Toyota Pruis with the back lined with stuffed animals and a "Chase Your Dreams" licence plate frame on the front. I heard the click when I unlocked the car and we both got in. After we both got into the car, I started to back up from the space. To my surprise, a car started following us. It was a pink, convertible that reminded of Sharpay's car in High Musical 2! A blonde with a pink slip on and a rose pink jacket over it and designer jeans was in the car. I stopped in the middle of the lot and observed more carefully. A familiar figuire popped out and I saw who it was.

"Tawni?"

"Sonny, didn't you get my texts last night?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. You didn't need to come over here!" I tried to explain to her calmly even though my voice was rising in both tone and pitch.

"Hi Tawni!" Lucy screamed from the car causing the attention of some dogs and their walkers staring blankly at us.

"Oh, Lulu. You're here?"

"Yes, Lucy is here which is why I can't tag along." I tried to make an excuse to leave until Tawni started to explain.

"Well, Nico and Grady need your help. Haven't you read any of the texts?"

"Yes, late at night. I did that before I was texting Ch-" My voice trailed off into the distance as Tawni expected me to finish my sentence.

"Ch? Who's Ch?"

"Hey, what were you saying about Nico and Grady?" I said cautiously while scratching the back of my head.

"Um. Not to disturb you two, but are we going anywhere?" I realized that we were still in the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey, Tawni. Just drive us there."

"Okay." We went down the street to the stoplight and turned left where palm trees line the road swaying in the light morning breeze.

"Sonny, I'm starving! Can we grab a bite?"

"Sure thing, after Tawni finishes leading us to wonderland." Sarcasm didn't really help out my stomach.

We went a way down the road for at least two miles and then stopped inforont of a Stater Bros. that was surrounded by other small shops. We parked beside a small thai food restaurant and video renting store.

"Tawni, why are we here?"

"To get you two prepped up," She said in a preppy voice that was only used if she was extremely excited.

"Sure, let's get prepped up. But can we get something to eat first? I'm starving," Lucy always could read my mind before I could even think it.

"Go ahead, they have everything here! Pizza, doughnuts, chineese, thai...Oooh. Can you guys get thai food. I love it!" Wow, Tawni was sure sometimes okay but other times she is very absentminded and has a really short attention span. We decide to go with Tawni's idea and take some Thai food.

"I'd like the Tom Kha Kai, medium spicy."

"And I'd like the cheese wontons with chicken fried rice." Lucy said after me.

We waited for the food while talking up a storm.

"Hey Sonny, you said you were texting last night.''

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I know who Ch is." Of course she knew, she was my best friend. Duh!

"Of course you know who Ch is." I retorted out. Suddenly someone jumped into the seat beside me.

"You guys! Were's the food? We need to leave now!"

"Now?" Lucy and I both said in unison.

"Yes now!" The restaurant seemed to turn into silence after Tawni screamed. Just then, our waitress came out of the small kitchen and gave us our food.

"Can I have this to go?" I asked with urge in my voice.

"Yes, I will get the boxes for you," She calmly replied as she started walking to the entrance to get out white styrofoam boxes. One of them was a bowl for my soup.

"Thankyou," I paid and left without hesitation.

"Come on, just get into that shop." Tawni said in a more calm but still with the same enthusiasm she had before.

"What do you want us to do in here?" I asked as she lead us to the nail salon that happened to be by the restaurant. All three of us had our nails on both our hands and feet done. I had mine painted purple with white stripes. Tawni had a light pink base with a deeper pink rose with silver glitter all over. Lucy had her nails painted a white base with black spots all over like a cows back.

"Okay, now we've had our nails done. What do you want us to do? Get a makeover?"

"Well, actually." She paused a moment to think about it.

"I can't wait!" Lucy hollars. After that, we went downtown Hollywood. The exact place we went shopping when Lucy first came was the first place we parked at.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as Lucy started to call out everything she remembers seeing when she was last here.

"Well, you and Lulu are getting a makeover and then going next door to get makeup. Don't worry, it's all paid for.

"Bu-"

"Don't worry, you'll have fun. Cause I'll have fun too!"

"Yeah Sonny! What's a better way to spend your last day with your best friend when she's leaving the next day."

."Hurry you two, I don't wanna be late for the appointment."

"Appointment, Tawni you never-"

"Sonny, be thankful for this oppurtunity. You are getting this for free!"

"Yeah, you're right. This will be our 'Girls Day Out'" I heard an 'ahem' from Tawni. "And Tawni too." I said keeping a smile plastered on my face. When we got in, I looked at the racks for a couple of seconds when Tawni yells from the opposite side of the building.

"Not here. We have a special place that WE are going to be in." I looked around to see where she was. I found her by a door that was almost invisable behind all the clothes surrounding. The place was beautifully decorated. When you first come in, you are greeted by the lights that were bright enough to light the room, but not to overpower the rest of the decorations. Most of the room was black. It was bigger than our dressing room but can possible fit the whole cast of ''So Random" comfortably. Someone came up by Tawni and hugged her.

"Hi, I'm gonna be your dresser and make-up for the day," The woman was slim and perky with red hair.

"Cool, I'm Lucy!"

"Hello Lucy, I didn't expect you here but the more the merrier!"

"And you must be Sonny. Nice to meet you Miss Monroe. My name is Samantha," Her voice was so polite and kind. If Tawni didn't lead us here, I would have no idea that she's friends with someone this kind.

"You three are going to take a small test and it will reaveal your style. First, pick out the one you would rather wear to an awards show." She showed us about ten dresses all fancied up. We all picked our own dress which she told us to put on a couch. "Now, pick the shirt you would wear if you were going shopping." She showed us some casual clothes. Some I would wear, some were too fancy for casual. Others were in the middle. "Lastly, if you were going to pick something to wear tonight, what accessories would you pick? This was more challanging becuase she didn't tell us for what occasion. We all picked out something and surprisingly Samantha was right, the clothes we picked actually reflected our personality. Tawni picked a blue silk gown for the fancy dress. And she picked a shirt that was a little more fancy than what you would call casual that was a mix of muave and pink. For the accessories, she picked out the shineyiest purse and earings she could find. Lucy picked out a yellow dress that was cut off a little over her knees. It had creases along the shoulder line and a matching medium sized yellow ribbon where her waist was. For the casual, she picked out a brown v-neck with small pink stiripes on the bottom right corner. And the accessories was a maroon leather purse and a string necklace in silver words spelled country-girl. I picked out a blue and purple strapless dress with a jagged bottom. For the casual, I picked a plain yellow t-shirt. Accessories was the hardest for me. So I picked out a gray hat and a black beaded bracelet.

"Here's something that I want to say to each of you, at least you all know how to work it! Now you can come along and find the most comfortable space of the studio and that's gonna be your space for the day." Lucy and I picked spots close to each other. "Now, just push a mirror to your space and we can begin.

"Wait, what mirrors?" I asked.

"What do you do Sonny, dress in the morning without a mirror?" Tawni yelped across from me. Samantha opened a small closet curtain and showed us mirrors that were like the ones on "Got'cha with Gilroy Smith" except these had small wheels on the bottom so you can roll the around. I pushed mine behind the leather brown chairs and Lucy put her beside mine. Tawni put hers ten feet in front of me. It was fully equipped with hairdryers, spray, make up kit, and anything else you can think of. We also got our own closets that look like change rooms.

"Okay, so now, you need to pick from one of these dresses that I picked from you based from what you picked earlier." We all got something similar to the fancy dresses we got but they all had their own little twist. I liked mine the best. It was a blue and purple strapless that was made with silk so soft that I feel like I could sink into it. It also had a jewel rose broach on the top left. We all looked great and took a picture to just remember. (with Lucy)

"Wow, Lucy!" I gawked at her. She looked amazing, the necklace that she picked earlier matched exactly what she was wearing. Her boots made the whole thing look better. Tawni looked like a princess as she always did. Her dress was pink (surprisingly, heh) and was all fancied up from top to bottom. The only thing about us that didn't look like we were going to a ball is our makeup. All three of us had our own makeup artist.

"Tawni, is this what you do every weekend?" I asked in amazement of what just happened in the past thirty minutes.

"Well, only for special occasions. I like special occasions."

"Okay, so. Why do we need makeup?" I asked Samantha.

"What? Tawni didn't tell you two yet?"

"Tell us what?" Was what Lucy said before I could.

"If she doesn't want you to know, I'm not breaking the secret." Ugh, she had to be nice.

"Make up is so you look good," Tawni said rather late.

"Well, as long as no charges over twenty dollars are being charged to me, I don't mind at all." I could see Lucy from the corner of my eye enjoying everything that her make up artist was doing to her. It was going to be an amazing night. Even if I didn't know it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I didn't have much time to update much this week. Teachers are piling us with test from almost every subject. So this chapter will be rough, if you have any ideas you wanna see in this next chapter, please do. I need some ideas, a lot of them. Do you think basket ball and balls in gowns and a party or something. Help, because this is CPOV, not SPOV. Thanks for anyone who actually helps me. :-) NOTE: Some people put Sonny's name as Alison 'Sonny' Monroe. Well, my sister goes by her other name and they put it in front. So I'm more used to it written that way. So if you send me anything about that, I'll probably tell you to read this. **

* * *

(CPOV)

Wow, this is a very unexpected early day. First, I find a letter from Sonny Monroe, then I get an invitation to a party. Party? Really, on such short notice, it should probably be one of those cheapy parties that only takes a few bucks to make it "special". The letter wasn't for Sonny Monroe, I read it all wrong and it turned out to be for Sonny Alison Monroe! Gosh, I can't believe it but my mind is finally starting to play tricks on me. The invitation was right behind the letter from Sonny and it was also signed by a fashion designer that I was familiar with but didn't know. It was inside a yellow envelope with clear print on the front. It was an invitation to a party for 7:00 PM on Saturday. Saturday was today. I look at it and even though as last minute it was, I could tell it wasn't any old party you find across the street. Starting with the invitation, it was high standards. Even to "The Chad Dylan Cooper". Also, it wasn't any casual party either. It was a dress party which means I have to go shopping. Time was catching up to me and it was already, it was almost ten o'clock AM and I'm still in my PJ's. I go back upstairs and hear my cellphone. Of course it was no other than little Miss Sonny Monroe. A name I've heard mentioned in so many things so many times.

"Yello? Your on with CDC?"

"Chad?"

"Sonny, you know it's me. Why would you dial this number if you didn't."

"Okay fine, of course I needed you. Are you going anywhere tonight?" Her words were a surprise to me which wasn't really surprising.

"What? Tonight? Huh?"

"What? Chad, stop confusing me. You know what tonight is and you probably know if you're busy or not."

"Busy, Me?" What should I say? Would I risk it all and say I'm busy, or should I lie and say nothings going on tonight. Before I thought it over she responded.

"Well, because. Tawni is taking me someplace and I have no idea what in the world-"

"Sonny, I'm pretty busy right now so can you cut off all the chit chat and get to your point?"

"I thought I already got to my point," Her voice sounding like a question instead of a statement.

"Well, either way. What do you need to know from me."

"I thought I already told you!"

"Yes, you did. But I need to hear it again because I wasn't paying attention."

"ARE YOU GOING ANYWHERE TONIGHT? Clear enough for you ?" Her voice now demanding. In the backround, I heard chaos of clothes and makeup including hair dryers.

"Where are you? And why do you think I would tell."

"Maybe I should've called someone else, if you won't-"

"Look, I will help you if I knew how to. If you don't need anything else, I just got the mail so now can you leave me in peace to read it?" My tone was getting just a bit higher.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Wait!"

"Wait?"

"Yes wait!" I screamed through the phone and searched through my pile of mail and I looked at the party invitation.

"Chad? You still there?" she asked as I silently scanned the invite.

"Sonny, so you are going somewhere tonight?" a though raced through my mind. There was a silence on the other line except the sound of Tawni wailing about her clothes in the background. Tawni?

"Chad, if your going to give me the silent treatment, just hang up,"

"Um, I call you back," I immediately flipped my phone off and headed to the other end of the kitchen to get a snack of raisin bread and warm milk then raced to the garage. From there I was confused and lost my thought. I needed to find an outfit for tonight's BANQUET!

* * *

I found myself at the shop I usually go to for fancy doo da's and whatever I needed that included clothing. They had a nice selection of suits, ties, slacks, and whatever you wouldn't wear on a casual day. They also had a separate section for the ladies next door. It was still the same store though. as I started to walk towards the back of the room, a brunette was able to be seen through the glass window that separated the two sections. She came out of the hidden door at the back of that room. I've never actually been on the women's side of the store but I knew that it had a secret backroom, just like the one I was headed for. She blankly looked at me as I carefully observed her face in my state of shock. She motioned me to go outside.

"Sonny?"

"Chad?" We said at the same time coincidentally.

"What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here?" I screamed rather than just calmly saying it.

"Well, I'm going to a mystery place tonight, and you?"

"I'm going somewhere so move along. You're taking my time away."

"You don't have time!" What does she mean by 'I don't have time,

"Ugh!" Was what came out of her exceptionally loud.

"Ugh? I'll talk to you later," Wow, she is hard to get off my hands even when she was her normal daily activity of cuteness. (Don't think like that Chad!) I hear someone calling for Sonny. Oh gosh, I think.. oh great.

"Ch-ch-ch YOU!" It was the crazy "Oh my Chad" girl.

"You! Well, I gotta be going now so-"

"Do you remember me from a couple days ago?" A billion questions started coming from her. For such a little girl, she can speak a million words per minute.

"Come on, Luc. I'm barely even done with my hair," I could tell by the strong smell of hairspray mixed with wet pavement mixed with the air. Wait. Wet pavement? I looked out and see the rain! Wow, when was the last time we had rain here? The air suddenly got cooler as the heat of the sun was hidden by the dark storm clouds headed this way. After the girls go inside and into the secret room, I go out just a few more steps and pointed my face upwards so I could feel the drops of cool wet rain hit my face as the cars pass by. I heard a girl start screaming and I knew that spelled trouble. Before she even got a few feet from me, I was already inside picking my clothes for tonight

* * *

(SPOV)

I needed to pick out a scarf from the section just outside of the door so I head out to the front part of the store with my hair partially done. And I see no other than the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper. A three named "frenemy" that always seemed to get in my way no matter what I do. He stares at me with those eyes of blue like the sky. I could keep on falling in them and never hit the ground until someone shakes me up enough so I could break away from his spell. He was in the guy's section of the store (obviously) and was looking like he had to attend the Emmy's or something like that. When his gaze met mine, I could barely catch my breath as my hands magically moved in a way that probably told him to go outside. The whole time my body was paralyzed unable to move without a motivation. He went outside just when the sun started to hide behind the clouds that looked very much in the distance when I first came here at 8:00 AM. Through the whole time we were talking, I made excuses in my mind just so I could hear his voice addressing me. My name. I found myself mad at him at the end (which isn't out of the ordinary either) and turned and walked away realizing that my hair was still messed up with all the hair spray. That's when Lucy comes out to inform me that our dresses are finally able to be worn. We've only been able to see them for the past two hours waiting for the moment we could actually wear them. Of course a girl like her cannot hold any of the Chad-loving soul inside of her. I pulled her back as we walked inside and talked a little more about self control. She goes in with great enthusiasm as I followed her from behind. I could see Tawni already put her dress on and found her shoes. Samantha comes up to us and starts talking about the weather tonight. It turns out that the weather will be amazingly cold and rainy which doesn't happen often according to Samantha. So we needed to find a jacket that we liked, which would also mean that we would need to change some of our shoes, hats, and accessories. I needed fresh air so I headed for the door and looked outside to make sure no one was on the other side. It is very likely that someone will be on the other side and get slammed in the face if I wasn't careful. I got out of the door and looked out the windows that made the sidewalks and entrance visible. There I could see Chad standing in the rain with the rain getting into his hair that gracefully drops down onto his face. I couldn't help but look in awe as I saw him actually enjoying the natural wonders of the world. Even with the dark storm clouds, his eyes brightens up the day. I turned around not wanting to disturb him when I hear a scream. He immediately turned around and went back into the store. Wow. As we got the finishing touches on our outfits I looked around and asked what were the makeup chairs for if we didn't even use them once today.

"Well, you are going to be back at six later this afternoon and see what we could do." Said Samantha.

"Thank you Samantha," We all said as we walked out the door. It was raining and none of us were dressed for the weather. I looked up and down the road for a store that might have some type of jacket or umbrella that we could buy. There seemed to be no place. I just called for them cause both Lucy and Tawni were sidetracked by the clothes. But what can a girl do?

"Guys! It's pouring out there. Do you have an umbrella? Anyone?"

"I do!!" Lucy said from the other side of the building as I could hear her footsteps coming closer.

"Why do you have an umbrella in your purse?" Tawni asked in amazement.

"Well, my mom never lets me leave the house without an umbrella."

"Okay then," I said. "Do you two wanna get a bite? I'm hungry from all the choosing and trying on I did for the last two hours." It was already noon and I haven't eaten anything but the soup from this morning.

* * *

(CPOV)

Am I lucky today or not? How many times have I talked/bumped into Sonny the whole week? (Not counting the drive) I don't know! But every moment I will cherish. Especially tonight, but I had no last minute date to go to at the last minute party. If only she would go with me, if she wasn't busy. I guess I'll just go dateless. Even if I do go dateless, sooner or later some girl will most likely show up to dance with me. Cause no one can resist the Chad powers. BAM! I go back inside to see if my personal tailored suit was finished. I ordered it an hour ago and then came here just to make a few more adjustments to my outfit, just in case. It's possible for me to put my full trust into the tailor and get a pretty bad looking outfit and can't come. That would be a shame. A lot of the times I go to an exclusive party but this time, it seemed like normal people are hosting this but the invitation was pretty fancy in my eyes. When I paid for it and then they bag it up. I said thanks and headed out the door like most people would usually do when they finish shopping. When I step outside, the rain was getting harder and the sky seemed a tad bit darker than it was before. Many of the cars have their headlights on as they drive the wet slippery roads with precaution. I was careful to get to my car as soon as possible. I put the roof on my convertible every time I get out because so many girls (and some guys) start stealing stuff from the car including my personal belongings. When I step into the car I got a text from a certain random by the name of Tawni Hart.

_meet up wth me_

_where?_

_on 68th st._

_the 1 by the studio_

_yes_

_k_

So I drove up to 68th street and saw Tawni's pink car parked at the left curb of the sidewalk. I turned my car and parked behind her. It was still raining and I had no idea how in the world to get to her without messing up my hair badly. I looked around the car to see if anything can cover me if I want to talk to her in person. Yes. I was lucky to find an umbrella in the back seat. The color was black. It was camouflaged by the black seats and the dark skies that seem to bring me down at the moment. That's when Tawni calls me. I was opening the car door and looking around to see if she was going to come out. I figured that she had no umbrella because she stayed put where she was. I turned off my car and locked the doors. Then, I make my way to her door and knock to see if her heart was warm enough just to let me in. She obviously opened the door and let me sit at the back seat. That's when we started talking.

"Why did you call me? Unlike you people at 'Chuckle City' I have things to do on breaks also."

"Well, I do have things to do also. But, one involves you,"

"Me?"

"Yes you Chad. Who do you think I was talking about?"

"Just move on!"

"Fine, do you know about the banquet tonight?"

"Why?" I started to get suspicious. Tawni was in the background when Sonny was talking to me, maybe she did have something to do with it.

"Because, I was invited to it last night. The mail came in way late and they brought me a last minute letter."

"Was it fancy like?"

"Of course! Okay, so let me get this straight. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes,"

"Yea?"

"Yea,"

"Okay, so let's move on. So it's a banquet, right?" I asked to make sure I was thinking of the right letter.

"Right,"

"So don't eat tonight. They are going to have everything you need and they will serve everything. Okay?"

"Wait," I asked as she was turning the heat of the car because the air was getting chilly.

"What,"

"Well, how would you know all this stuff? None of it was on the invitation," I stated as the expression on her face changed from a satisfied look to a surprised one.

"I don't know," She said all three words slowly so it didn't sound like a question.

"What do you mean you don't know. I demand you to or else I could get people to take over your house."

"Chad, I know you are not that heartless."

"Who knows?"

"Okay fine, I don't know. Now here's what you do, you-"

"Wait, you said that you didn't know all this stuff,"

"Yes,"

"Yes?" I questioned her trying to make her tell the truth.

"No,"

"No?"

"Yes no,"

"What?" This time I was the confused one.

"Okay, just ignore the fact for now, just listen to me. There are going to be at least eighty people. You know how to act at a party but just don't blow it by commenting on the food. Got it?"

"Wait?"

"We don't have time for waits, now go back to your car and follow me.. again." I rose up from the cramped back seat and carefully opened the door making sure that none of the cold rain got into her car. As I turned on the car, I thought about Sonny. Maybe this is where Sonny was going. Without and excuse to not follow Tawni, I helplessly drove through the wet, slippery, roads making sure to not loose her car out of my sight. We ended up at her house. I put the car to a stop and parked it on the sidewalk in front of the house as her car went into the garage. When she came out of the car, she waved her hand to signal me to go into the garage. As I stepped in, I saw that all the shoes where lined up at the small room that was on the outside of the whole house. So I politely took off my shoes not wanting to get the white floor dirty from the dirt that collected while I was walking down her lawn to get to the garage door. Her shoes were off and replaced by pink fuzzy slippers that were comfortably on her feet. As I wandered about not knowing what to expect at a randoms house, she called me from her kitchen. Most of the walls were plain white and the carpet white. There were couches along most of the walls that had a light above it. To get to the kitchen, I passed a couple of wooden coffee tables with shelves of magazines under the glass cover. After that, we went through a hallway and the floor was now a dark wooden flooring. We passed a few more doors that I had no idea where it let to and finally got to the kitchen. Most of her appliances didn't look like it was used for cooking at all. There were towels lining her microwave, and a bunch of eyeliner pencils around the sink. She had shoes in her oven and more clothes scattered here and there in places that looked as if it were organized to look that way. She led me to the table that was behind her marble island and told me to sit right there. I heard the sound of water pelting the glass windows that happened to be right behind me.

"Okay, now you can look at this,"

"At wha-" My voice trailed off as I looked at what she was showing me. The invitation that I got wasn't from just any person, it was from Tawni!


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, I put a chapter with some TPOV. Sorry it took me so long to get her involved into the story. Mostly because I love Channy. Okay, so I still don't have any ideas. I don't even have an idea if anyone is actually reading this except for my loyal readers who would read this. THANK YOU. It makes me appreciated for writing for about only an hour a day because school is getting in my way. Or is fanfiction getting in my way. Either way (wow the word way comes a lot in this message, by the way) Well, hopefully someone can give me any advice or to tell me to stop or to get me ideas or something. ANYTHING!! PLEASE!! Thanks, hope you enjoy this next chapter. :-)**

* * *

(TPOV)

Last week when I was going down to get some low-fat steamed milk, I looked on the table and saw some late night mail. It was just one letter that usually at the late hour I would have ignore. But, it was a shiny gold that glittered under the lights. I walked over and there was a letter from one of my old friends. It was about that when we were seven, right before I had so many acting jobs that I needed to move to Hollywood, I promised her that we will throw a banquet. Well, since it's shiny and she wrote it in my favorite font, jivetalk, and put gold and pink all over it so it was impossible for me to ignore it. I called her back on her old cell which I'm surprised she would keep that piece of junk that long. Now that this week was off, this was my opportunity to actually keep my promises. Plus, now I get to pay her back for accidentally wiping out her goldfish. So I called her. The phone rang as I nervously waited for her to pick up. Suddenly, the ringing stopped and was replaced by the voice of a teenage girl that I knew very well. We talked for like a few minutes then decided to switch to video chat on the computers so that my phone bill won't add up to a million dollars. We talked for about an hour and a half and caught up since the last time we met in person, which was about 10 years ago. I found out that she was coming next Friday at LAX.

Next, the hard part. Okay so making ionvitations, catering food, waiters, blah, blah blah, blah, blah. Okay I have people to do that stuff for me. Except for the invitations. If it comes to invitations, I am the girls who would do it. I write them out and have people to re-write and print them for me. It's so obvious that Chad likes Sonny. Sonny likes Chad but how can she be so cruel to him the way she is. I decided to make Chad's invite a little different than the others, his invite says that it starts half an hour earlier. Why? Cause if I know Chad, he would have probably show up that late. And I figured to not give Sonny an invitation and surprise her. Lucy is just a background character that I don't mind being there. So I mailed them over and everyone already replied except for Chad. Did the mail get lost? Or did he just think a banquet is just lame? I don't know so I literally dragged him to my house after Sonny, her friend, and I finished getting our dresses made.

"Wow, you have a decent house," I think that was a compliment, but I'm not sure.

"Okay, just don't try to change the subject!" My goodness, what's wrong with this boy?

"Fine, but why did you bring me here?"

"What? Is there anything wrong with my house?"

"No, but... Well,"

"What," I was ready to just forget it and kick him out in the rain.

"Never mind. Just tell me why are you holding that thing?" He paused between the last two words he said.

"You know what this thing is,"

"So, you geve me the invite?"

"Yes, surprised?" I asked in a dull semi-sarcastic tone as his eyes searched the kitchen looking for an answer.

"Why would I show up? NO wonder the invitation was so usly, because it was from a 'random'" He answered back in a teasing way while looking at me as his eye brows moved upward.

"If you don't wanna hear anything about a random just go away." I said. Who knew that Chad could care so less, with Sonny involved. But he doesn't even know yes so who's to blame?I thought as my conscience and thoughts mixed fighting to pick whether to call him back to the table or to keep my mouth shut. Keeping a silence felt like the right thing to do, and I was right. He turned around after passing the island in the middle of the room and glanced at the guest list. It turns out, that he knew a few of those people. He turns around and glances at the lights above me and turns back around exiting without a word. I didn't hear the front door close. I'm pretty sure he got lost because when I got back to the hallway to check if he was already out, I found him in the middle of the laundry room trying to see if a door could come out from behind the washer.

"What are you still doing here?" Now I was confused as he still paced around the room looking at the washer that happened to have nothing in it at the time.

"Um.. Well... You know. What do you do in a laundry room? Right?" His voice quivered in the air. I didn't know weather the cause was because it was getting colder or he was getting nervous.

"Well, you know the front door is all the way down the hall, right?''

"Of course I knew that! Pshaw!" His voice was still shaking and his tone getting higher as his eyes were just barely visible slits.

"Okay, go! Like I care," Even after I said that he was pacing around the laundry room looking like the place belonged to him. "Hello? Did you hear me?" Even if Chad did hear me, he acted like I was an invisible soul from a far far away island in Indonesia 20,000 years ago as the soft sound of his bare feet hit the ground causing a sound like a cat landing on hard earth. "Chad, go." I said with more patience as he still ignored me but started to make his way toward the door acting like nothing had happened. He went all the way down the hall and turned right to where the front door was and picked out his shoes and headed out into the rain.

"Now that took a while," I said to myself not realizing that the door wasn't fully closed yet. He popped out and just smiled at me just to manipulate me. Ugh. So I go back to the laundry room to see what was so interesting. He stayed mainly at a small corner and looked down not meeting my eyes. I go back to the corner and see a picture of our cast. Sonny was in the middle and I was to the right. Nico and Grady were on either side of Zora and it had a background of purple and yellow with the letters that spell "So Random" also surrounded by yellow. I remembered when that picture was taken. It was about two weeks after Sonny joined our cast. That was when everything got complicated with her and Chad. If they would just kiss and forget it would make me extremely happy, even if both of them are in extreme denial. I wish I knew what they said when we were at the talk show. She never told me and Chad also seemed to keep it a secret to forget.

I looked at the time and it was almost one o'clock. I went upstairs and headed for my room. Most of the time the house is empty because my mom isn't only my agent, some other stars also have her for an agent. A lot of the time, it was empty unless she gets a break which she get's about maybe one or two weeks off work a month. She was usually busy and so was I. At night, she comes home most of the time, unless she was out of town. Walking lazily up the stairs and then flopped into my pink couch in my room and flipped the switch that caused the picture to flip and turn into a TV. The flat screen appeared after a few second of a light soft buzzing sound. The "So Random" theme song went on as I looked around the screen to find if I can find any traces of myself. It was the episode that Chad was in. Apparently, when the pig landed in her lap, I heard a squeal and a "aww" from some people in the audience. Hmm. I got thinking for a while as I was about three episodes "So Random" when the clock beeped and it was already 2:30. I was laughing and remembering the moments "behind the scenes" as I watched each scene and thought about them so carefully, that I didn't notice that time flew that fast. I needed to get some food, but I ran out of anything that was low-carb, fat, or anything that I would see Sonny eating at the dressing room. I was getting tired and possible fell asleep because the next thing I knew is that it was almost 4:30!

* * *

(SPOV)

We were nearing lunch time when we finally finished. Lucy and I went to my car as I opened her yellow umbrella. The color immediately drew attention to my eyes because so many people here always used black umbrellas. Her's stood out more than a cactus in the middle of the ocean. I didn't mind as she held the umbrella barely able to keep the light drops of rain from my back. The drops splashed in puddles and the rain hit the umbrella. The beads of water fell down on both sides of the umbrella. Lucy's hand gripped tightly to the wooden handle as we neared my car. I unlocked the door and heard a click right after I pressed the button. Lucy brought me to the drivers seat first so that I can go in. Then she walked splashing in any near by puddles to the other side of the car as the drops of water battered my windows. I put the key in to start the car and brought the heat a little higher.

"Sonny, wow. The climate here must've gotten to you. How are you this cold?"

"What? No, I'm fine. I just wanna turn the heat just a little. Is there a problem, or are you too hot?" I teased her as she clicked her seatbelt.

"No, just kidding. Okay, where you wanna eat?" She asked me.

"Well, since you are the guest of honor, you pick,"

"Hmm. Well, I don't know... Again. Wanna just drive down to see what we can find around the town?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all." I replied starting to back the car out of the parking space. We passed countless drive-ins, buffets, and cafes, and so much more. After we passed the fifth McDonalds's, I started to get impatient with the girl. Finally, when we passed a small Starbucks, she told me to stop.

"So you wanted me to drive all the way here to get something at Starbucks?"

"Sure, you can say it that way," What? What did she mean by that way.

"Okay, if you really wanna eat here, I don't mind at all."

"Aww! Sonny, you are the bestest most absolutely wasomest friend ever!"

"Luc, you are also the best. You help me in everything." The rest of the time in the car was a chaotic mixture of screams, laughter, and hugging. Once we got through that, Lucy got out of the car first and opened the umbrella outside while walking to my side of the car. The rain started to get harder and the clouds seemed to start fading from a light gray, to black. The sun would set earlier now because we are in the winter season so usually, the sun would start setting at about four in the afternoon. When I got in, the warm aroma of coffee instantly filled my nose as I opened my eyes to walls painted with cool and hot shades of green, orange and brown. We went to the ordering counter and got ourselves something we wanted. It was all on me (of course) just because I offered. I walked over to the condiments bar to get some extra chocolate and cinnamon in my hot cocoa. Lucy picked out a table near the window where you can see the whole clutter of the city. She looked out the window and gazed as the sound of pelting rain and poetic guitar music filled my ears calming me down from this topsy-turvy day. I finally unwinded and had peace in me. Lucy and I talked and ordered more small snacks. I got a croissant and she got a danish muffin. (I forgot what it's called) We left and gave a tip for a charity they were supporting and headed back to my car. I still had my venti cocoa in my hands as the warmth of the cup filled my body when the door opened. A rush of cold wind hit everything in the room as we exited. Lucy was still holding her coffee that steamed in the bitter cold air.

"Okay, even if that wasn't a real meal, I'm not hungry anymore. But I'm sure warm."

"Me too. Hey wanna go and head back to the shop now?"

"What shop?" I completely forgot about the dresses and time. I glanced over at the clock and found that it was past five thirty. "Okay, we could keep on moving. We would probably arrive, maybe ten minutes earlier. Ready?"

"Sure, but wait real quick." She took her umbrella and stuck it outside. Then, she shook it so all the little beads of water would fall off. "Okay, now I'm done."

"Good," We drove along silently until we got the the next traffic light that stopped us at the red.

"Hey, Sonny. Can I turn on the radio? It's getting pretty quite in here." She was right, all that I could hear was a light wind that came from the heaters.

"Go ahead, I don't mind much anything." She turned on the radio to a radio that gave soft rock oldies. It was a station that I turned on pretty often. The song "Livin' On a Prayer" was still in the intro. We both loved this song back in Wisconsin. The first verse came on as we both sang along looking like people who are trying to get something out of their hair before it might blow up. We were mouthing the words for the song was memorized by heart. (**If you have never hear the song, look for it. Bon Jovi)** The lyrics make me love the song, even if this was about a time before ours it still had a message that spoke to me, and apparently Lucy. We must've look like maniacs because the driver tot eh right of us avoided eye contact but we know that he was looking at us. The chorus to the song is my personal favorite. When the traffic light finally turned green, I pushed the pedal and we started cruising along the roads of Hollywood until we got to the shop.

"We're here. That didn't take as long as I though it would," I exclaimed as a new song started out.

"Well, it's almost five, so do you think we should go in now?" I looked around for a second then responded.

"Sure, I don't think Samantha would mind."

My eyes wandered off until I found the mirror and put a new, think layer of make up on. The rain was now just a drizzle but it was hard enough to mess up my hair. Lucy opened her umbrella again as we got out of the car. We walked to the store surprised to see Tawni already inside through the glass windows. She wasn't in the secret back room though. Her expression on her face was calm but her hair looked like she just took a nap and got out of bed.

"Hey Tawni!" I said with enthusiasm. She was dressed in the exact same thing she was wearing a few hours ago when we departed.

"Hey Sonny, hi Luuuucy," Her voice dragged the U sound like she partially forgot her name. Other than that, her voice was usually perkey.

"So are we allowed to go in yet?" I asked Tawni while she was looking at the hand mirror she was looking at.

"Well, the door is locked for one, and she's going to be here just a little la-" All of the sudden, we heard the door slam and fast, hard breathing followed by rain and passing cars.

"I'm here!" Samantha popped out of the front door with her hair partially wet and her blue green shirt with splotches of water here and there. She was a quirky woman probably in her early twenties. Also, she was kind and organized by what I can see.

"Wow! You made it. Was it the crash?" Tawni started talking to her as we slowly made our way to the back room. It was amazing of how I felt so comfortable in a place that I just came in this morning.

"Well, are we going to figure out what are we doing back here?" Lucy asked the two noisy women in front of us.

"You see, now we need to work on make up and finish your hair just a little more," All of us had some little work done on our hair but not fancy enough to whatever Tawni was planning to do tonight.

We all got back to our seats and looked at the make up again. This time, there was a more variety in colors and types. Different type of mascara lined the left side of the tables and brushes were in a small holder on the top right edge of the desk. In a drawer, there were countless numbers of powders and blush to match any skin type. Concealer, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and small brushes for that sort of type were put on the smaller drawer to the bottom left corner. Every thing for the lips were in a small narrow drawer that was about neck level.

"So, are we going to start, or is there anything else we are going to do?"

"Before you start, get your outfits and put them on. Go in the closets to find them and change in there."

"Okay!" Lucy was very excited to be going to a second party or whatever Tawni was doing.

We all got in our own closets and put on our outfits. The only thing that I left out was my purse and hat. Both Lucy and Tawni admired them selves for a while after they got changed. Samantha called us all and told us to think carefully to put on our makeup. It wasn't fully permanent until she told us we were ready. So, I turned around and sat down in the leather adjustable seats that were in front of each table. Samantha also put a color chart to show us which colors look best with what we were wearing and which powders were for what. We all got to work right away as Samantha went from person to person looking at what we were doing. She didn't check up on Tawni that much. I figured that Tawni's been here a few times by the way they seemed like good friends. While we were working making sure every stroke, brush, and line of make up were perfect, someone opened the door.

"It's almost 6:30," Said a lady who was at the counter earlier.

"Okay, are you girls almost done?" Samantha said after she thanked the person.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," I replied looking like I was going to a ball with glitter on my eyes and some also on my lips. I already put the permanent coating on it so it won't wash away until I used the special liquid. My face was covered in loose powders of all kinds covering any blemish or mark on my face. The colors I used for my eyes was a mixture of light blues, dark browns, and some golds. We all had to be approved by Samantha before we could actually put it on. Both Lucy and Tawni were finished by the time Samantha asked.

"Okay, you girls. I'm going to do Lucy's hair. And if Tawni want's to, can she help out Sonny with her's?"

"I don't mind at all," Wow, Tawni was being a little generous for her type today. All day se's been preppy and nice. That wasn't usually like her. As Samantha started walking towards Lucy, Tawni headed to my seat.

"Tawni, why did you bring us here? And why do I only have to pay twenty bucks?" I was asking her as she put some moose on parts of my hair while turning the medium sized curling iron. She answered me while concentrating hard on my hair.

"Well, it would make tonight extra special and it would make all of us think back," She paused for a moment then continued with three more words. "Especially for you,"

"What?"

"What I meant was that when was the last time you were invited to a Hollywood party?"

I thought for a moment when I realized at what she just said.

"Did you say party?" Ha she blew it.

"Did I say party? No! I said Marty,"

"So I'm invited to a Marty?"

"Um, no,"

"Okay," I replied not wanting to mess up my hair. She used the hot iron so close to my head that I could feel the heat as one by one, she curled parts of my hair that fell onto my face after she let them go. The hair was always warm and curled but never messing up my vision. she carefully and skillfully worked with the different selections of curling irons always seeming to know what to use so that my hair looked perfect. After that, she applied some cream to the the top of my had and drove a brush throug the right side of my head. Then, she took the extremely large curling iron and curled that part. She did the same to the other side also. After that, she blow dried my hair one last time and then finished. By the end, it looked like I was going to an awards show.

"Wa Lah! How do you like it?" I observed the masterpiece she created and it was beautiful with detail and curls going the right direction each time. Every single part of my hair was done so that it would accompany my dress beautifully. Complicated curls of all sized were on my hair from back to front, but it wasn't over done.

"Oh my gosh! Tawni! You are the best ever!"

"No need to say that Sonny,"

"You made this day my most memorable day in Hollywood, and in my life." We hugged a little and backed up awkwardly afterwards.

"Sonny, you don't need to. I'm having a great time too."

"Awww!" Tawni then headed back to her place to put final touches on her partially done hair.

It was almost seven o'clock and I felt that it was getting lat to start something like a party at this hour.

"Hey, you two know it's still raining. Right?" I said as I peered out the door through the glass windows. Drops of water were dripping from the roof outside.

"Okay. I agree,"

We all put on our hats, purses, and jewelry we didn't put on yet and headed out the door. Samantha walked out the door behind us. I turned around and gave her a warm hug. I looked in my purse and gave her an extra ten dollars.

"You've done so much today. Thank you so much,"

"No problem kid. It's my job." She smiled at me and waved at all of us as we walked outside. It was dark and my car was parked at the back of the building. Tawni parked her's at the fron. Before we left, not knowing where to go in our fancy dresses, make up, and hair, Tawni tugged at my jacket sleeve causing me to half trip and look at her.

"Follow me and than all the answers you've been waiting for will flood to you,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! this might be the 2nd to last chapter for the story. Thanks for all of you who actually read. If you really read everything, I'm gonna test you at the end for something. Anyways, if you wanna hear or see something that I didn't do, just send me a message or leave a review. I don't really care. My music teacher said something that I apply to this, the best thing an audience can give to you better than money is their time, so I just want to thank everyone again. It brings my self esteem back up because I've been in the dumps lately. Now for the chapter we've been waiting for the week! Please Review!**

* * *

(CPOV)

It was getting my clothes ready for tonight. Even though this was probably the first banquet I was going to. I had a feeling in the deep pit of my stomach that told me things were going to cranked up a notch as I was picking out some extra touches on my outfit. The suit and slacks were already done but I didn't have a tie yet to go with the outfit. I already had enough shoes at home so I had no need to pick out a new pair, even if they had some handsome pairs of both brown and black leather shoes. I looked for an umbrella anywhere and remembered that I forgot it in the trunk of my car beside some old candy wrappers and my now crumbled script laying there. It was getting a little late if you looked at it that way but I still had time to get a small snack. I totally remembered what Tawni said about not eating too much. Even if the girl sounded crazy, it was better to hear crazy than to eat too much before a party and look like a stupid bystander having no idea what to do. So I drove home to take a break from the chaotic schedule I've had today.

I started to near my drive way and looked to see if anyone was around before entering the gate that was covered by a thick layer of brushes and leaves. It was clear but it was not the most gentlest driveway either. So I carefully drove up the road avoiding any type of trouble before a party. As I entered the garage, I looked around. Nothing was out of place because I have people clean the place once a week which is Fridays, the other days I clean it myself. I got out of my seat as the scent of pine and paint mixed in the air filling my nose with the sense of my house. I opened the door finding everything clean as I expected. There was no new mail on the table so I walked down the hall a little ways and sank into my designer red sofas in the living room in front of my other TV downstairs. The colors all mixed perfectly as I examined the room more carefully. Usually I'm at the studio so I don't get that much time to think about the house. Shades of red and black blanketed the walls and soft rugs of black and maroon covered the pine floors. I breathed in deeply and sighed while closing my eyes. I pressed a button on my universal remote and one of my favorite songs went on, "Eternal Flame". Close my eyes and give me your hand. After I heard about three more songs. I abruptly got up and checked the time. It was almost 5:30. Outside, the sun was sinking into the Hollywood hills but you couldn't see it. It looked gloomy and dark most of the day and no hues of red and orange splashed the skies today. My phone was in my pocket, as always, and I opened it to see that I have a new email. It was just an email for business that I had to do after we go back to the studio tomorrow.

The phone rang startling me. I started to head towards the phone in the kitchen but the phone stopped ringing. Oh well, just someone accidentally calling me. I needed to get ready for tonight. So I go back up the stairs and went into my bed room. The mahogany board that was behind the big pillows were glowing under the automatic light that turned on when I came in. The lights were dimmed as I adjusted them and started to work my way to the bathroom at the far right corner of the room. The floor turned from wood to smooth shiny granite tiles that lined the floor. I looked around seeing that the weekly cleaners also cleaned up the bathroom. The gleam from the chrome faucets and handles shined and the mirror was streak less. Ivory white wash basins with drawers for whatever I needed in the shower that I couldn't keep in their. I walked over to the shower and turned on the water waiting for a couple seconds so the water would warm up. I sang in the shower not realizing that I was confessing to myself singing about everything. Even if this week wasn't the worst in the world, it wasn't the best either. Now I have to attend a stupid party held by a random. As I finished showering, I dried myself with a towel and wrapped myself in one also. Walking to the closet where I put my clothes that I just bought careful not to slip on the slick floor. I went into the closet to see if I could find it. My MacKenzie Falls uniform was right beside it with some other suits I use on normal occasions. I buttoned up my powder blue shirt that will go under the suit and slipped on the pants that I chose to go along with it. Then, I put on a lavender tie and fastened it on my neck securely before putting on the suit. Finally, after putting on all my clothes I go downstairs to look at the time.

I get into my sleek black Cadillac instead of the convertible because I don't want to arrive at a party with a car that has an ugly black cover on it. I drove to the party using the GPS that was built in already. When I neared, I was about thirty minutes late like usual. Fashionably late. I get out of the car and park it in a small building that they put the guests cars in. I start walking towards the room as the thumping of the music filled my ears and the sound of people clattered in my brain. There were people I was familiar with and some whom I've never even seen in my life, figuring that this is a Random's party. I held my umbrella a little higher and saw that the place was called "The Common Place". The drops of rain fell against the umbrella makinig a pitter patter sound. When I got to a roof, I closed the umbrella and shaked it off waiting for some person to see if they would attempt to take my picture. There were people here and there but none of them had cameras. I saw other movie and tv stars but none of them were expecting any pictures to be taken. I politely stepped in and there were tables all over the place all with three white candles, the carpet was a bright red that matched the midnight blue/black walls. Everything was decorated with silver ribon that glittered whenever a disco light would hit it.

"So, you actually decided to show up on time?" I heard a voice from behind me also entering from the door. Sonny. She looked amazing rather than her normal natural self. Her hair was in complicated curls here and there and her make up made her face glow, as much as it did under normal circumstances. I was speechless as I looked at her for a few seconds till I figured I was staring.

"Um, I thought I was like thirty minutes late? What?"

"What do you mean what? Just get to your seat cause I have no idea what in the world is going on,"

"Okay, see ya later. I guess,"

"Yeah, sure."

She left without any hesitation and strolled away to where Tawni and her friend, which by the way is probably named Lucy, were. I looked to see if there was anyone to explain what was going on. I spotted Tawni in the corner of my eye pointing at something on the roof.

"Hey, you blonde one,"

"What?"

"Yes you, what am I supposed to do here?"

"You've never been to a banquet in your life before?" Her words sinked into my brain. I've been to one prom, a bunch of parties, balls, dances, but never a banquet.

"Pshaw, no! I've been to tons-"

"Name them,"

"What? No one tells me what to do,"

"I said name them!" Her voice was getting louder but not loud enough for anyone else to hear our small conversation.

"Fine, none."

"Ha! I was right! You've never been to a banquet!"

"Yes you were right, now can you straighten things out for me? Please?"

"Okay, you just sit at the table with your name on it. Then, you eat a little. Then grab a partner and dance. Is that 'straight' enough for you?"

"No need for sarcasm, I'm good now."

I walked around the big room and looked at each table. They all had small white cards with gold cursive writing with peoples names on them. As hard as I looked, I never was able to find the table with my name on it. I look at where Tawni, Sonny, and Lucy were sitting. No sign of Nico or Grady (yes I know their names too) was anywhere. So I walked past their table to see who was going to be seated there. Of course I found the names of Sonny and Tawni. I didn't see Lucy's name anywhere but she could've been a last minute guest. I think. The list goes on to a guy whose name was Derreck Frivold. Another girl by the name of Becky was also seated there, but I'm pretty sure that was one of Tawni's friends. One more seat was there and it had the name of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I found my table," I nervously said, my voice cracking just a little.

* * *

(SPOV)

"What?! Tawni you cannot make Chad sit there!"

"Yes I can, I'm the one hosting this."

"You didn't even tell me what is this," I looked around to see a disco ball up on the ceiling able to see everything. Colors of a dark velvet red was covered on the floor, but the rest was dark. While we were driving up here, I saw lights here and there. That didn't make a difference of the other times I went into town in the dark. We neared a building, and Tawni came in letting us follow unaware about what was going to happen next. Lucy shut her bright yellow umbrella. We walked in to find candles, balloons, and ribbon of all kinds. It looked like a party. There I was, a confused girl in a fancy dress not knowing anything about a party.

This next part happened a few moments ago.

"Wow, Tawni! Did you do this all by yourself?" Lucy exclaimed out of no where.

"Well, I have people to do that for me, but mostly I planned it. What do you think?"

"So this is what the dress, makeup, and hair about!"

"Yes, do you think I'd get you two prepped up like this for no reason?" I stood motionless for a moment until Tawni called us again. "So you two are going to sit here. Sorry Lucy, I didn't get you a name card but it's all good. Right?"

"Yeah, no prob! This is amazing!" She said out of the subject. Tawni just gave her a look that was the mix of satisfied and confused.

"So what is this, a party?" I asked still not getting it.

"No, it's a banquet. All the food, candles, balloons! You know, a banquet!" I though for a moment and remembered. When I was in ninth grade, we also had a banquet and it was somewhat similar to this one.

Guest started coming in one by one as I stayed at the table waiting patiently to see if anything would happen. I scanned the tabled that I was sitting at and found two people I didn't know. One was Becky, and the other was Derreck. I heard of Becky before and I think that's the girl that Tawni accidentally blew her fish up. One more empty seat was there and it was the one to the left of me. Chad Dylan Cooper. That spelled Chad but to me, it spelled trouble. I felt into my purse and felt the poem that he gave me and I found at the beginning of the week. The paper was a little folded but still looked the same it did a few days ago. I never thought of looking at this again but I did. I stared at it for a while examining it more throughly. I found another note that was taped to the end. I can't believe that I actually missed it, but there were a few sayings on the back. They were all in pen also, but on a separate piece of paper that was almost the exact same color, that it blended in perfectly with the white background.

_Yesterday was the past,_

_Tomorrow is the future_

_Today is a gift,_

_That's why they call it the present._

I didn't get it but it touched me as I read on just looking at what else he put on there. I was getting bored of doing nothing except for reading so I decided to stretch my legs for a couple of minutes until a few more people came. I walked around the place for a while until I spotted a certain someone with a perfectly done blonde hair boy. Of course. I started to talk to him not knowing what I was saying until he answered. I tried to get the conversation over a soon as possible because if I didn't, he'd probably charm me in one mysterious way or the other. More guest came and I found some people I've met along the way that I knew from specials I've done in the past year. Most of the people there were strangers but many were familiar faces I've seen before. I heard a glass tapping and decided it was the time to go back to my table. I found two strangers, Lucy, and of course Chad at our table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked giving him a death glare.

"No, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited, you?"

"I was brought here as a surprise captive who's been through a lot today."

"Oh, what a joy. You had some drama in your life,"

"Whatever," I retorted back not really seeming to care.

We got to pick out our own food, but not like in a restaurant. It was like a semi-buffet thing. But it was a full meal that made me full by the time we had a small cookie. I looked back and forth from table to table and Chad to Tawni. Who both exchanged glances at me too. It was an unlikely thought to think that I would enjoy this by the end. When the music started, someone grabbed me by the shoulder. Guess who?


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY!! This is probably the last chapter. I'm so sorry to end it, but it has to end sometime. Maybe, I might have to go for another ch. But, we'll see. Now, for the final (maybe) chapter! ****You hear the song mentioned in this one at the end of Horton Hear's a Who. If you're wondering. Just saying a sorry to anyone who doesn't think the ending is appropriate enough. If you want me to change the rating, I probably will if anyone asks. This chapter is extremely long comparing to my other ones, I'm so sorry. If you don't like reading for long periods of time, read section by section. Hope you like this one. Warning, if you are reading this for the 1st time, there is a scene that might be considered inappropiate, but maybe not. Alert for something else, there will be an epilogue.**

* * *

(TPOV)

Before the party started, I had to make sure that Becky got here on time. This will be the only night that I'll get to spend much time with the girl. I arranged a cab to pick her up before six. I went back home to just refresh myself. When I arrived home, I got a call from Becky.

"Tawni, where do I tell the guy to drop me off at?" She asked, even though she wasn't too new to Hollywood.

"Just tell him to drop you off at my place,"

"But he said that it's reserved only for residents!" Oh, I forgot. My neighborhood was restricted to any strangers.

"Wait, just let me talk to him," I demanded her to give the driver the phone.

"Hello miss?"

"Oh, hello. I heard that my friend can't be driven to my house! Can I find out why!?"

"Well, you see. It seems to be in a restricted property. So I have orders to not let anyone come to those places," His answer was straight and clear. But I, Tawni Hart, can change all that.

"If I get permission to let her in, will you drive her here?"

"Yes," I interrupted him in his sentence. "but, don't tell anyone, got it?"

"Sure, just press the button 096 and then I'll open the gate," I was screaming on the inside and some of the happiness got out of me too. I looked at the clock and it was only 5:20 PM. Becky got back on the line and we both just started screaming. In the background, I could hear the driver moaning. Ha!

"I'll see you there! Bye. I'll miss you so much." She said while holding the o in so for a few seconds. The thing that lets me open the gate turned on and the excited tone of Becky was on the other line. "I made it, now will you open the gate? Please!"

"Of course! Just hold it for a second." I heard the gate open in the background. Barely a minute later, a cab beeped at my front door and I saw Becky holding an umbrella and racing to my house in her heels.

We started screaming again. I saw that she was already wearing the proper clothing but her hair was slightly wet. I hugged her and she told me her whole story here. She lives in Northern California now but she use to be my next door neighbor when we were six. We talked for a while and caught up. Before I knew it, time was passing swiftly and it was 5:30.

"Come on, let me fix your hair." I said as she looked in a mirror on the wall beside her.

"Are you going to turn it purple like you did when we were eight?" She asked with laughter in her voice and protecting her hair jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'm much better than that now. I have all the things I might need."

We went upstairs and she exclaimed things once in a while and pointing to familiar objects down the hall. We got to one of my closets and went to the one with a mirror and makeup brushes. There were also hair crimpers, curlers, and everything you might need for hair. I brushed it carefully and styled it. I put some types of hair moose and other things then blow dried. I said something out of the blue knowing that she would just say something back quickly and then start staring all over again. She was still as fun as I remembered. After I was done, she looked at herself and gave a huge whoop.

"You are right! You seem like a professional!"

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. It was almost six o' clock. We had twenty minutes until we needed to get going. So I dragged her to my car. I had a bright magenta umbrella in my hand that I grabbed on the way out of the house. I checked the mirrors, gas, and everything else just to be sure. After just a few minutes, I press the button to start the car and the engine went on. I opened the garage and waited for it to open. The rain still hasn't stopped all day. It was getting more chilly by the minute. I started driving and stopped at the traffic light. Becky was cruising along the radio stations looking for something to break the dark silence. The darkness didn't last for too long. As we neared the place, lights started to come on and soon enough, there were people coming along. Umbrellas filled the streets of Hollywood while we tried to make our way in. There was no one in there yet. Still pretty early I thought to myself.

"You did a good job here!" Becky exclaimed as I examined what the designers did to the place. Originally, it was just a drab floor with mainly nothing on it. Bare walls was all that was there before we fixed it up. Before, it looked more like a gray school gym.

"Thanks, just help me make sure that everything is okay."

"Like what?"

"You could check if the glasses are straight up, or the name cards are written correctly. Just look around. You could even move some of the balloons if you wanna. I don't mind at all."

"Sure thing," We went to work just fixing up whatever there was the seemed to be out of place or order. People started coming just a few minutes later. I greeted them on the way in because I was fixing the silver and white balloon arch that went all the way over the entrance door. Sonny and Lucy also came in a few minutes. They talked to me for a few seconds then looked for their way to the tables that they were to be seated at. We all had no idea that Chad would actually show up on time. That's when I remembered. We made his invitation thirty minutes earlier than the others. Ha, we tricked you boy. After most of the tables were filled with all the people. I called to everyones attention from the stage in the front. It was also decorated by balloons. All shades of silver, black, white, and red were spread out around the stage. Ribbons lined the floors and the columns on either side of the stage had some type of floral decoration.

"Welcome to everyone who has shown up," A large whoop came from the crowd as they cheered. "This is a celebration of first, my best friends birthday." Becky looked at me in surprise because she thought that I had forgotten her birthday. "And secondly, this is the end of our week long break." The crowed bellowed after this. "So tonight, I just wanna let everyone have a good time and eat. Believe all of them are specially picked out so none of them are full of carbs or anything like that." A laugh responded from them this time. I heard one cup being banged with a spoon and soon, the whole room was filled with the light tinkling sound of cups being hit by a spoon. I waved at the crowed and a clap came. Finally, we got the food going on. I walked back to my table to find everyone there, even Derreck! Food was passed around and we all had a jolly good time. I smiled for almost the whole first hour. After we all were satisfied with all the food. I cleared the tables of food and under it was a bright dance floor big enough to fit everyone in the room. I started up the music and all the people went crazy. There were laughs of excitement everywhere. Everyone I looked at had a gleam in their eyes. Becky was much more than happy. She fit in perfectly, as with Lucy. Both of them acted normal. The two who didn't seem to really find anything good in the banquet was the two unhappy couple.

* * *

(CPOV)

Thrilled, confused, sweat, music, and happiness filled me throughout the whole time. I ate in silence looking at my prime rib, mashed potatoes topped with gravy, steamed carrots, broccoli, and corn was what I got first. The sweet smell of food also filled the air and chatter was heard throughout the room. I looked at my plate to find that I almost ate everything without even noticing. Even so, I enjoyed the food. Tastes of savory meat and potatoes garnished with all types of leaves alike. Sonny looked mostly down the whole time. Lucy was talking to the three people I didn't know at the table. Her eyes searched hungrily not for food, but for something that I just couldn't put my finger on. I seemed to be selling my happiness because Tawni talked to me a few times.

"So, what do you think?" Tawni asked me while trying to swallow her crab cake.

"I think it's excellent. Did you pick out this by yourself?" I was still silently watching us but now she put small amounts of food on her spoon and slowly brought it to her mouth.

"Yeah," She then turned to Sonny. "Hey, Sonny? Do you think it's all good for now?" She asked her. Sonny barely answered in a whisper but audible enough for me to be able to hear her above the soft music playing in the background.

"It's good. I'm enjoying it so far." But her attitude did not match her words as she started to soundlessly eating again. After I had my day's fill, mostly everyone was done also. Sonny, was of course finished. She took very little food in the beginning anyways. I watched her with the corner of my eye as she started to pull something out of her purse. She carefully opened the zipper and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the note I slipped inside the frame of the picture I gave her. She looked at it not realizing that I was carefully watching not to disturb her. Did she think it was stupid? Or is she disappointed in me? Is she mad at me for giving it to her that way?

"I've gotta go, see you guys in a jiffy!" Tawni went away in a flash leaving me with three strangers and Sonny. The microphone squealed a high pitched squeak with got the whole buildings' attention. She told everyone that all the food is finished and it was time to get moving. Not going home, but now it was time to grab a partner and dance! I got out of my seat and walked to the back of the room. All the lights dimmed and party light replaced them. My eyes weren't adjusted yet and everything seemed a blur for a second. As my vision slowly came back to me, I saw a room full of happy people dancing with the one they wanted. Lucy seemed to have gotten along with Derreck pretty well and without a question, they were together dancing like crazy people. Becky had also found someone to be with for the rest of the evening. Tawni was busy making arrangements for whatever she was going to next. A bright light shined on me and I stood against the fresh glow of pink, green, and blue surrounding me. The lights moved from person to person putting them on the spot for a few seconds just to move onto the next person. I heard screams of excitement and joy go around. Even if the sky was so gloomy that day, it didn't seem like it rained at all.

I saw Sonny on the opposite corner of the building looking the same exact way I was. She seemed lonely and then made her way to the wall to the left of her. I slowly and silently came over to her. Her bare shoulders were shimmering in the light of the disco balls. My eyes stayed on contact with her back. She was turned away from me, unaware that I was coming closer and closer to her. I put my hand on her left shoulder and she turned around. She was holding the paper. My paper. In her hands. She looked at me with those dark brown eyes that melted my heart every time I look at her. Her chin pointed up to my face. We both stayed hushed until the next song looking each other straight in the eye. My heart was filled with confidence and her eyes changed from a confused and sad look to a happy and calm look. She cooled down and the corner of her lips went up just a little to show a small shy smile.

* * *

(SPOV)

When the next song came on, I knew this one too. It was called "Can't Fight This Feeling". It was a little awkward but I knew that it was a song that fit my life perfectly. "I forgot what I started fighting for,"

"So, what are you doing here? Don't you have someone to dance with," I asked not trying to be hurtful.

"I should be dancing with someone, but maybe she's taken by loneliness." My heart skipped a beat. Of course he was talking about someone else, right? But I would be lying to myself, I think.

"Who is that- that person. " I was about to say lucky after person, but that would just humiliate me.

"Well, I can see her from where I'm standing from. She has an amazing beautiful jeweled pin in her hair, and I think that she's the most amazing girl in the world. Got a clue?" He smiled after saying the last sentence.

Before I knew it, his arms were around my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. We danced hidden in the black by any other human eyes. The beat of the song was about to come to an end. I smiled singing the last few words of the song waiting for him to say anything back at me. To my surprise, he sang along too. In a hushed tone, he spoke to me after the song ended.

"You know that song?"

"Of course I do, didn't I already tell you something at the car-" My thoughts flooded back into my mind as I stared into the past. The car ride. I smiled wide enough for him to notice. As the lights surrounding us started to move rapidly around the building, the music turned more upbeat and modern. I didn't know how long I paused before saying anything again, but Chad interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"I still remember," He quieted me still dancing pretty slow for such an upbeat song. Lights flashed everywhere and drums filled my head. I could hear the sound of whooping and dancing from the center of the floor. We were still in the back corner dancing silently and once in a while, meeting our eyes. A spark flashed inside of me whenever that happened. I needed a break from swaying back and forth. I pulled away from Chad for just a few seconds before he started talking to me again.

"So, are you tired Monroe? Cause I'll give you a break if you want one," His voice and eyes teasing me in the dark, but it still lighted me up enough for a challenge.

"I'm good, just need to think,"

"Think about," He said trying to make me say the last word that I didn't say.

"To think about you," My mouth shut that instant and my eyes looked down of embarrassment. I didn't realize what I said until after I said it. It amazed me of how easy it was to say small things like that.

"Well, I've been thinking about you lately," This time, it was his eyes that looked down. He, unlike I, had a smile while looking down. The same smile he had in that strange dream.

"I'm wearing all my clothes! Right?" I exclaimed out of the subject and mood. He looked at me confusingly, which has been happening more often now.

"What? That had nothing to do with what I'm saying." He said with his eyes becoming small slits that had pupils that searched for an answer.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing, nothing at all." I must have said that too suspiciously because he started to act interrogative.

"That's not nothing Sonny. Come on, spill it." He said that while the song changed again. This time, the lights turned a cool blue that matched the color of his eyes. He looked at me as the lights started dancing and music started again. Violins could be heard as people started to do a waltz. The music filled my ears and brought both of us into another trance. Suddenly, he came closer and closer to me. His eyes opened for the most part until he came two inches close to my face, then Lucy grabbed me by my hand and pulled me away. I looked back to see a look on his face that showed disappointment. Yes, at that moment, I wanted to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

"Sonny, you've gott help me!" Ugh, Lucy.

"Is it more important that what I'm dealing with?" I asked with some anger in my voice. She looked at me in a way that was caring and intiimidating.

"What do you mean more inportant?" I saw her as her curiousity attacked me and grabbing me by my throat choking me.

"I mean that I was talking,"

"What do you- Ohhhh. But I need help too." She said suddenly out of the subject.

"What do you need Luc, I'm always here for you. Even if you disturb me,''

"Well, okay. You know Derreck? Right? Okay so he wants to go out with me sometime. But I'm going home tomorrow. So I told him that and now he thinks that I'm just lying in his face because I don't like him back. But I do. He is so awesome and he's like my type and everything-" She kept on talking like that for a few minutes. She didn't take breaks for breaths and it just sounded like a never lasting long sentence as she finally took a deep breath after she said it all.

"Where is he?" I asked wanting to go back to where Chad was.

"He's hiding," Hiding, why would a Hollywood boy be hiding under a table?

"Okay, just bring me to him," She dragged me across the floor to where he was. He was under our table. I could see his brown leather shoes, his laces weren't tied. "Derreck, come on. This girl would never leave you on purpose. She actually really likes you," I said in a very convincing voice. It was convincing enough that he poked his head out of the white cloth table cover. He looked at Lucy and then those two took a seat and started working things out by themselves. I groaned to know that the whole time, she could've worked it out by herself. I head back to where Chad was but he was no longer there. I looked at Lucy in disgust from far away. I start complaining to myself of how this and that could've happened or if. If. If. The word was a word that has been haunting me forever. If. I always wonder if. If I could change it. If he liked me. If I told him. If. I know he likes me, he told me at the studio when we were on the talk show. He told me, but if. If I knew. If I didn't. If. I looked around and saw the chair that I slumped in a few moments ago. When I could still feel the lighting shock from his body. Before it all happened. Now, he was gone. To wherever he goes to. I know where his house is. There's a gate in front of the private road that leads up to the mansion. I eventually found myself laying down at the chair. It was an exhausting day. It has been an exhausting week. My legs were a little tired from walking everywhere.

* * *

(CPOV)

Lucy grabbed Sonny right before our lips met. Right before my life would change. What did she need her for so urgently at the time. I look at her and she exchanged the look back. I sink back into the chair. I've wanted to kiss her ever since I saw her after we met at the cafeteria. Even if she was a waitress with big bones, her eyes and excitement brought my day up. I still remember the days when the cast of "So Random" was less jolly. Ever since Sonny joined, everything came more closer together. Even if our two shows still had a rivalry, it brought us closer. I walked to the hall to get a drink. Even if they have a ice water fountain on the floor, I decided to use a public drinking fountain in the hall. I could see Sonny from there also with a disappointed look. I wondered what would happened if our lips did meet. I stayed in the background until the banquet ended. Sonny, Tawni, and the girl named Becky, stayed behind after the banquet. I stayed hidden by the darkeness in the corner. My plan was to come out right behind them. Without the music, everything was silent. Without the lights, everything in the world seemed dull agian. I heard laughter from the other girls. I didn't notice that Derreck stayed behind with them. Wow, Lucy and Derreck seemed to be having a good time with eachother now, why did she need to drag Sonny away from me?

Lucy, Derreck, and Tawni all shared a ride and Sonny stayed behind. I was still hidden but slowly, I came out. Like before, she didn't notice. She didn't see me. She didn't hear me. I took her from attack and she gave a scream. I didn't mean to scare her but I didn't want to laugh at her either. She looked back at me like I was a blood stained killer. She shoud've been surprise that the person who took her and swept her off her feet wasn't a killer. It was me. I pulled her close to me. She didn't pull away. I held her against my chest, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me again. I could feel her putting almost her whole weight on me. Before we got to finally kiss, the door opened. This time it was Tawni. We both got out of our positions and looked at her. What in the stinking stupid world is she doing back here.

"Tawni! Why are you here?" Sonny said with a nervous voice very high pitched.

"Well, I almost forgot to lock up. So, if you two want to be stuck in here with no one else, you've better got out of here." I could hear her holding back the laughter.

"Okay, so if you excuse me Chad. I've got to go."

"I'll take Lucy back to your place, don't worry!" Tawni was still holding back her laughter sounding like she was screaming. I looked around for my umbrella and found it in the exact same place of where I put it three hours ago. It was a pretty short party in my expierience but I didn't feel like arguing with anyone before. Sonny got out in front of me and Tawni locked up the doors. Derreck, Lucy, and Tawni fit in her car and they drove off. Sonny didn't go to her car yet. She was still waiting for something to happen. The lights outside were tremendous. Even if at this late hour, all the Hollywood lights were still on. I heard Sonny all of the sudden say something breaking the cold silence. The only thing that kept me from freezing was her voice.

"Gosh! I forgot. Lucy has the umbrella!" She screamed loud enough for me to hear. I looked at her as she started to go into the rain. I followed he silently. My shoes making little noise. Her shoes clicking each time she stepped. Her car was parked at the back of the building. So was mine. I stopped at my car and didn't realize that Sonny took her car with her. My car was to the right of hers. She looked at me, her hair dripping in the rain. She didn't shiver a bit but her look was cold. I knew that I could change that in a second. I took my umbrella and put it over her.

"Nice timing. So you put the umbrella over me when I'm already soaked to my under wear?" Her voice was sarcastic. I laughed while feeling guilty at the same time. Her voice was so cold and hard. Suddenly, she burst out in a laugh. She put her chin all the way up. Her hands went up also. She didn't mind anything at all. She looked like a little girl, dancing in the rain not caring about anything in the world. It seemed to me that she let the whole world go. I unlocked my car trunk and put the umbrella out. The drops of rain hit my car causing little drops of water to fall down every second. I look at her and think of all that just happened in a few minutes. I thought for a while as Sonny danced in the rain very close to her car.

This time, she was the one who surprised me. I turned around smiling so wide that if there was no water falling on my face, my lips would have torn and bled. She pulled me close to the same position we were a few minutes ago. This time she pulled me tighter and closer. I held her closer feeling her on my body made my whole body tingle. The wet rain cooled me from burning this time. She was getting closer and closer to me. Before she kissed me, I said something.

"So, you really do want to kiss me. I guess it would be fine."

"You wanna know if it would be fine Chad Dylan Cooper? I'll show you fine," I didn't let her finish to whatever she wanted to say. I've been waiting for almost a year to kiss her. I pulled her close and brought her to my lips before she could say something or do something. She seemed surprised for the first few seconds until I felt her kissing back. She started to bring her hands up to my head. Her hands were getting into my hair. Her touch warmed me from head to toe. Nothing disturbs us. We were at the back of a building so practically no one could find us. I was completely soaked by now, my hair getting into my face once in a while. Her hair dripped to her shoulders and her dress stuck to her body showing her full form. Her makeup was completely washed away. She looked the same as she did everyday. We stayed like that for a while. I didn't feel like the world would ever end. I wished for this to never end.

* * *

(SPOV)

He finally kissed me. As hard as it is for me to admit it, I enjoyed every second of it. It didn't matter if my clothes were wet. My jacket was waterproof black leather anyways. Everything that I was wearing was waterproof except for my hat and dress. It didn't get ruined, before we got out of Samantha's shop, I knew that I would get wet sometime, so she gave me a protective layer of a certain type of invisible soft plastic thing that kept my dress from getting wet. All that was ruined was my hat, it was soaking, its visor getting into my way. Chad kept his lips to mine. I didn't care at all. There we were, probably a father's nightmare. Two teenagers kissing in the back of a building almost 10 PM. What more is terrifying to a father? I carefully brushed my lips against his. We took breaths every minute or so but never hesitated to come back. I finally decided to open my lips just a little. To experiment. He did the same mimicking me. Then, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. My whole body tingled with excitement. Once in a while, our tongues met. Darting all over between our two mouths. Before long, I pulled away from him satisfied. He looked at me, even if his hair was completely flat with water and my hair was getting everywhere, our smiles could light up the sun into a flaming ball of fury. We sadly had to say goodbye sometime that night, but he drove home right behind me. I looked at the time I came home, it was almost midnight. The rain finally turned into a light drizzle. It was hard enough for me to use the wipers more often than usual but at the most part, the rain was finally calming down. Unlike our hearts.

Before I left him for the night, he walked me out to my apartment building and gave me another kiss on the forehead. I pulled him back and kissed him on the lips. When we let go, I say goodnight and think about the week. The week. Chad. Lucy. Everyone. Tawni. Niceness. Strangeness. Everything that you could imagine feeling happened to me that week. The next day, we would get to our daily routines, but one thing would have always changed, I knew the real Chad Dylan Cooper.


	13. Epilogue

**I know, some of you may be mad at me saying there are no more chapters, but there are no more chapters. This is an epilogue, which is not a chapter. :p Now the ending. This is in the narrarators point of view. This epilogue is much shorter than the last one because I forgot it. : (  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

Sonny walked into her apartment, soaking to the bone. She looked at who was in the room. Tawni, Lucy, and Becky? All three of them were in a gossip circle talking.

"Sonny!" Lucy exclaimed. The other two just looked at me.

"Hi," I said as I made my way down the hall. The wet shoes made the floor pretty slippery.

"You can keep the dress, Samantha just gave me a text a few minutes ago. Well, if you still want it."Tawni said to me as started to exit the room .

The paper that chad gave me was still in the purse. Since the purse was made of leather, it was mainly waterproof.

It turns out, that Sonny's mom doesn't come home until 3:00 AM later. Lucy was okay with Derreck, why? Because, it turns out that Derreck is Tawn's cousin who was forced to be here because his family is visiting from Wisconsin. Lucy and Derrreck live in the same area. But Derreck goes to the former rival school that was brought together by a peace picnic. They remain a happy couple until.. well.. I don't know. Both of them have a plane to catch tomorrow, probably sharing a plane. Coincidence.

Chad and Sonny. Well, they still keep their feelings concealed inside. But whenever they are alone, they can be themselves. Tawni knows, because one, Chad is not a good secret keeper, two, neither is Sonny. So those two are history and find true love.

Chad goes home to an empty house as usual. But he as a full mind. Thoughts were spinning around his head. Nothing seemed to be straight. But he remembered Sonny. She kissed him. Even in the rain. Life was care free. Until tomorrow. They will go back to work on their separate shows.

All goes well in the end, Tawni. Tawni, she is just another story to be told. But, who knows when that's gonna happen?


End file.
